ETERNAMENTE
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: un fic REIUSA ReiXSerena , contiene puro yuri, si no te gusta el yuri...pues no lo leas!
1. prologo

**_sailor moon no me pertenece, es de Naoko_**

**_espero que les guste, sinceramente yo llore con este prologo, es muy lindo, obvio a mi parecer, dejen firmas poniendo que piensan y eso, tengo escritos varios capitulos, asi que no se preocupen que actualizare por mucho tiempo...sin mas, aqui les dejo este pequeño prologo, espero lo disfruten..._**

"**ETERNAMENTE"**

PROLOGO….

Se podía ver un hermoso castillo, en verdad estaba grande, pero había algo diferente en el, estaba oscuro y lleno de fuego, y destruido en gran parte, se veian a unos guerreros muy valientes luchando contra monstruos, tratando de proteger algo, de proteger algo sagrado, su nombre…la princesa de la luna, que veía como sus guerreras, eran lastimadas no podía hacer nada, era su trabajo protegerla, pero algo salio mal, uno de los monstruos se pudo escabullir hasta la princesa la cual estaba desprotegida, entonces el monstruo iba corriendo, con una espada en mano, y al llegar a ella, extendió la espada y escucho como atravesó en algo y sonrio pensando que había sido la princesa, sorpresa para ambos, cuando vieron que no era ella

-mo…riras!-grito la guerrera que se había interpuesto se volteo y le lanzo algo el poder que le quedaba, y asi el monstruo exploto-estas bien?-pregunto pero, sintió como su cuerpo se desvanecia a causa de la gran cantidad de sangre que salía de su cuerpo

-no, no!, porque lo hiciste?-dijo la princesa acercándose a la guerrera y tomándola entre sus brazos

-es mi….deber-dijo la guerrera comenzando a toser sangre

-no, tu deber es estar conmigo-dijo la princesa llorando mares

-lo se, y estoy contigo, y asi será siempre, aun si reencarnamos, estare contigo….siempre-dijo la guerrera tratando de secar las lagrimas de su princesa

-cuidado!-gritaron y al voltear la guerrera vio como iba otro mostruo, ella ya no tenia casi energía, pero vio como preparaba su espada y la apuntaba directo a la princesa, entonces lo único que alcanzo a hacer, fue darse la vuelta y dejar abajo a la princesa, y sintió como, una vez mas, era atravesada por el filo de la espada

-no te dejare ir-dijo casi sin ni siquiera poder hablar la guerrera, tomando de la pierna al monstruo y haciéndolo explotar, para después caer sobre la princesa-perdon…-dijo para después cerrar los ojos

-no, no!, por favor no me dejes-dijo la princesa abrazándola con todo y comenzando a llorar aun mas fuerte, la guerrera solo puso su cabeza al lado de la de la princesa, para poder susurrarle al oído

-mis últimos poderes…son para ti-dijo comenzando a brillar mientras su signo se ponia en su frente, al igual que el de la princesa, destruyendo los monstruos que las querían atacar, e incluso los demás con los que estaban peleando sus compañeras, las cuales también se recuperaban, las heridas que tenían desaparecían y al observar aquello voltearon a ver de donde provenia aquella luz

-se desvanece-dijo una de ellas

-su energía, se desvanece-

-y esta siendo traspasada a la princesa-

-lo se, esta haciendo todo lo posible para que…la princesa este bien-

-por favor, no te vayas…-dijo la princesa acomodándose para abrazar a su guerrera mas fuerte-no me dejes sola-dijo en un susurro, mientras seguía llorando

-no seas tonta….-dijo la guerrera sonriendo-tu no estas sola, tienes al príncipe, y a las demás-dijo la guerrera acariciándole el rostro-te amo…mi hermosa princesa de la luna-susurro al oído de la princesa

-y yo a ti…mi valiente guerrera-dijo la princesa abrazándola, pues ella sentía como la energía de su guerrera, estaba extinguiéndose

-por favor, ya no llores, hazlo por mi, trata de ser feliz, yo siempre voy a estar contigo…en esta vida, y en todas las que le siguen…te amo- las demás guerreras se acercaron a ellas-ey-le dijo a la guerrera del viento

-que pasa-dijo la guerrera arrodillándose ante ellas, veía como su princesa no paraba de llorar, y como la guerrera que tenia encima la seguía protegiendo con todo, y como dos grandes heridas no dejaban de sangrar

-por favor….-dijo la guerrera, ya sin fuerzas-cuidala-dicho esto la energía de la guerrera se extinguio, solo pudo ver como la guerrera del viento asintió y se fue con una sonrisa

-no, no!-decia la princesa abrazando a la guerrera y hundiéndose en un llanto como nunca antes-no me dejes-

En ese momento la guerrera visito a la reina, que observaba todo con un gran dolor en el pecho

-es hora-dijo la guerrera, que resplandecia frente a la reina-que no sufra, por favor-

-asi será, pero…-dijo la reina viendo a la Sailor frente a ella-y tu?-

-yo estare bien, si ella lo esta-dijo la guerrera viendo como su princesa, no paraba de llorar y le gritaba a las demás que las dejaran solas-no dejes que su hermoso corazón se llene de maldad, ni de tristeza-dicho esto la guerrera desaparecio

-lo siento hija-dijo la reina, y vio como su hija perdia el conocimiento, aun con el cuerpo de la guerrera abrazado a ella

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, tengo que aceptar cuando lo escribi llore


	2. presente

_**bueno muchisimas gracias por leer pense no tener a nadie en este fic, pero bueno, gracias ****Eileen Prince Snape**** por leer! jaja ok... **_

_**NI Sailor Moon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece**_

CAPITULO UNO…presente

-¡Serena!-se escuchaban los gritos de una chica afuera de la casa de los Tsukino

-no puedo creer que aun después de dos años de derrotar a galaxia, y de que ya falta poco para salir de la prepa, siga siendo asi-dijo la morena que acompañaba a la rubia

-ni yo-contesto la rubia

-ey-dijeron atrás de ellas

-¿aun no sale?-pregunto la peliazul

-buenos días, Amy, Lita-dijeron ambas chicas-no, aun no sale-dijo la morena

-nunca va a cambiar-dijo Mina-¿verdad Rei?-le dijo a la chica que observaba la puerta, pues ya salía Serena corriendo como siempre

-no nunca cambiara-dijo Rei viéndola con una sonrisa

-perdón…-dijo Serena mientras ponía su mano en la nuca y sonreía, como siempre-es que me quede dormida-

-¿tu?, que raro-dijo Rei con sarcasmo mientras comenzaban a caminar

-tu Rei…-grito Serena-porque siempre me molestas-dijo sacándole la lengua

-porque es divertido-dijo Rei haciendo lo mismo

-para mi no lo es-dijo Serena fingiendo estar molesta

-pues tu también me molestas, así que no se que te quejas-dijo Rei también fingiendo estar enojada

-hay, ustedes dos no tienen remedio, en serio-dijo Mina comenzando a reír, al igual que las demás

-mejor démonos prisa, que ya casi empiezan las clases-dijo Serena

-por favor…cuídala-

Haruka se despertó asustada por aquel sueño, hace varios días esas palabras las tenia en la cabeza, al abrir los ojos vio que estaba en la sala de su casa viendo tele, y volteo buscando a alguien, y encontró a Michiru, así que decidió ir a verla

-Michi-dijo entrando a la cocina

-¿Qué pasa Haruka?-dijo Michiru volteando a verla

-¿y Hotaru?-pregunto buscando a la pequeña de ahora 15 años

-oh, esta terminando de alistarse para ir a la escuela-dijo Michiru acercándose a Haruka-¿Qué tienes?-

-nada-dijo Haruka-solo buscaba a Hotaru para llevarla a la escuela-

-no, tu tienes algo mas-dijo Michiru viéndola algo enojada y preocupada-desde hace días te ves como fuera de ti-

-no, es solo que no hemos tenido un ataque en mucho tiempo, y si ya se que después de galaxia se supone que ya no habría nada hasta el día en que la princesa y el príncipe se casen y todo sea pura paz-dijo Haruka-pero hay algo que me dice, que esta guerra aun no se acaba-

-lo se Haruka-dijo Michiru sorprendiendo a Haruka por el comentario-yo también siento, que el destino esta en peligro, o que no es como todos decían que iba a ser-

-si, y eso me preocupa, tal vez eso es lo que Setsuna fue a ver a las puertas del tiempo, aunque esta vez no se quiso llevar a Hotaru, y eso me extraña-

-ni tanto, le pregunte que porque no se la llevaba, y me dijo que tal vez la necesitaríamos mas que ella-

-eso quiere decir, ¿Qué nos van a atacar?-

-no me dijo nada mas, solo eso-

-tendremos que estar alertas-

-papá Haruka, vamos-dijo con una voz muy tierna Hotaru entrando a la cocina, y es que a pesar de ya tener 15 años, aun les decía así

-claro princesa, vamos-dijo Haruka despidiéndose de Michiru y caminando hasta Hotaru

-adiós mamá Michiru-dijo Hotaru sonriéndole a Michiru que solo le devolvió el gesto

-te amo…mi hermosa princesa de la luna-

Al escuchar eso en sus pensamientos se asusto, pero a la vez sintió un gran vacío en el corazón y una gran tristeza dentro de su alma, era algo que ya había sentido antes, pero aun no sabia porque, la voz se le hacia muy familiar, y era aun mas raro porque era de una mujer, y eso la preocupaba de mas

_-Rei-_pensó Serena, y es que lo que sentía por Rei era muy fuerte, sabia que la quería mas que como una simple amiga, desde que la vio por primera vez, sintió algo dentro de ella que reaccionaba al verla, o al tenerla cerca, y del tan solo pensar que tenia que estar con Darien, y no con ella sentía que algo no estaba bien, quería a Darien pero tal vez solo como amigo, nada mas, tal vez en un tiempo sintió que lo podía llegar a querer, pues tenían un destino juntos como rey y reina de Tokyo de cristal, pero al verlo a el, su corazón y su alma no decían nada, era distinto lo que sentía al ver a Rei que al ver a Darien, al notar esto solo suspiro

-Serena-dijo Mina al ver que Serena se había ido por completo-Serena-repitió esta vez moviéndola

-¿e-eh?-pregunto Serena volteando a ver a su amiga

-¿Qué pasa Serena? te veo rara-dijo mina con cara de preocupación

-nada Mina, no te preocupes-dijo Serena fingiendo una sonrisa que sus amigas pudieron notar

-tu no estas bien Serena-dijo Amy

-claro que si estoy bien-dijo Serena

-entonces porque no te has terminado tu comida-dijo Lita

-¿eh?-dijo Serena al ver que estaban en el pasto comiendo_-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-_se pregunto a si misma, pues ni siquiera se dio cuenta como llegaron ahí, y sus amigas notaron que no sabia que estaban comiendo

-Serena-dijo Mina acercándose a ella-sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras, ¿verdad?-

-claro que si chicas-dijo Serena sonriendo y poniéndose de pie-saben, tenemos que regresar a clases, y yo me voy adelantando-dijo Serena sin quitar su sonrisa y yéndose del lugar, dejando a las tres chicas desconcertadas

-¿Qué tendrá?-dijo Amy viendo como Serena dejaba de correr y caminaba lentamente

-de seguro solo se fue para no ayudarnos a recoger-dijo Mina fingiendo estar molesta mientras recogía todo con ayuda de Lita, aunque dentro de ella también le preocupaba la princesa

-si, tal vez mina tenga razón-dijo Lita sonriendo, aunque muy preocupada

-terminemos de recoger, y vayamos a clases-dijo Amy también ayudando a las otras dos chicas

Rei estaba también en clases, pero no podía poner atención, pues desde que descubrió que amaba a Serena, no podía creérsela ni ella misma, no podía dejar de pensar en su princesa, después de todo, la tenia que proteger, y esa era una buena excusa para protegerla por amor, y no por compromiso, la amaba, pero ella estaba consciente de que nunca iba a poder estar con ella, que el futuro de su amada princesa estaba con Darien, y a pesar de que la vio derramar lagrimas por ella, como cuando pelearon contra Beryl y murió por ella matando a dos malignas, o cuando la protegió de galaxia, sabia que esas lagrimas eran de amistad, y no de amor como cuando lloro tantas veces por Darien

-_ese idiota-_pensó Rei_-siempre la hace sufrir, no cuida bien de ella-_al notar sus pensamientos no pudo evitar sonreír-_si que es un idiota, no ver lo que tiene enfrente, y yo muriéndome por estar en su lugar_-pensó aun con una leve risita, pero la chicharra de la escuela la saco de sus pensamientos, tenia que ir al templo de seguro las chicas irían, así que salió de ahí y fue rumbo a su casa

-Sailor Plut-dijo la dama que estaba frente a Setsuna la cual estaba arrodillada

-dígame reina-dijo Setsuna

-es hora, deben estar alertas, ellos llegaran en cualquier momento-

-y que pasara con la neo-reina y la guerrera….-dijo Setsuna pero la reina la interrumpió

-el destino esta en tus manos y las de ellas, no te preocupes, el que ellas recuerden será lo mejor, tu eres la única que aun recuerda aquel día, en que perdimos la sonrisa de nuestra princesa, pero también sabes que la pequeña dama…-dijo esta vez la reina pero la que interrumpió fue Setsuna

-disculpe su alteza, pero esa información, creo que no seria buena revelárselas a ellas-

-la pequeña dama lo sabe, y tu también, no le va afectar en lo mas mínimo a ella-

-a ella no, pero a la princesa si-

-tal vez, pero mi hija es fuerte, si se recupero de la "huida de Sailor Mars", esto no será nada-

-si alteza, pero también ella no sabe de quien es hija, si averigua que es de su….-

-ella lo sabrá tarde o temprano Plut-dijo la reina-mejor avísales del nuevo enemigo-

-¿es muy peligroso?-

-es muy fuerte, pero esta vez va a afectar todos sus recuerdos, el fue a quien derroto la guerrera de mi hija, y quiere venganza, esta vez es la guerra de ellas dos-

-¿entonces son las que están en peligro?-

-en parte así es, pero ustedes también están en grave peligro Plut, ese enemigo no descansara hasta llevarse a alguna de ellas-

-lo se, tendremos que prepararnos mucho entonces-

-así es, pero no te preocupes tanto, tendrán una ayuda extra-

-no me diga que…-

-así es, ella estará apoyándolas-

-pero, eso no es bueno, no la envié por favor, nosotras podemos solas-

-esta decidido Plut, además después de todo ella tiene de algún modo conocerlo, es el destino, ella lo pidió así, y tiene igual de derecho de querer proteger el planeta, el que no sea la princesa de la luna llena, no quiere decir que no lo pueda hacer-

-esta bien, me encargare de todo-dijo Setsuna poniéndose de pie y haciendo una ultima reverencia para después abrir la puerta para salir

-¡espera!-le hablo la reina

-¿Qué pasa su alteza?-volteo Setsuna

-esto no se lo digas a nadie, es solo entre tu y yo-dijo la reina

-claro que si-dijo Setsuna sonriendo para luego salir de ahí

·········································

_**el primer capi despues de prologo, espero que les haya gustado**_

_**twitter: NayaHemoMéxico**_

_**facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	3. un nuevo enemigo

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es de Naoko Takeuchi**_

CAPITULO DOS…..un nuevo enemigo

Las chicas llegaron a casa de Rei, como era de costumbre y aunque todas iban preocupadas por Serena, ninguna de ellas lo quería hacer notar, asi que subieron las largas escaleras, las cuales serena ni sintió, y al llegar arriba vieron a Rei barriendo afuera del templo, y vieron como la cara de su princesa cambio, y sonrieron, pues sabían que Rei siempre hacia reir a Serena

-hola Rei-dijo Amy

-hola chicas-dijo con una gran sonrisa viéndolas, en especial a su princesa-hola Serena-dijo viéndola fingiendo estar enojada y las otras chicas vieron como Serena sonreía

-hola Rei-dijo de la misma forma

-que hiciste hoy…-dijo Rei pensando-déjame adivinar….mmm….¿nada?-dijo con una risa

-pues es lo mismo que yo digo de ti-dijo Serena sacándole la lengua

-pues yo igual-dijo Rei haciendo lo mismo mientras las demás chicas solo sonreían pues les alegraba ver que la princesa, mínimo junto a Rei, sonreía

-oigan chicas, dejen de pelear-dijo Mina aun riéndose, tratando de separarlas

-ella empezó-dijo Rei haciéndose la indignada

-¡claro que no!-contesto Serena

-si siguen así, pronto se van a casar-dijo una voz detrás de ellas, lo que hizo que ambas se sonrojaran y se separaran

-luna-dijeron todas

-hola chicas-dijo luna cayendo en los brazos de Rei

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Serena

-nada, simplemente vine a ver como se veía el sol desde aca-dijo luna con sarcasmo

-luna, que mala eres-dijo Serena comenzando a llorar

-ya tranquila Serena-dijo luna-vine porque, tengo que decirles algo muy importante-al decir esto Serena dejo de llorar y todas pusieron atención, mientras ella seguía en los brazos de Rei

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Amy

-hay un temblor en las puertas del tiempo-dijo luna

-¿y tu como sabes eso?-dijo Mina

-ese es trabajo de Setsuna-dijo Lita

-así es, acabo de hablar con ella, que acaba de regresar de allá-

-¿y eso quiere decir que hay un nuevo enemigo?-pregunto Rei

-aun no lo sabemos, puede que sea eso, o que algo del futuro este cambiando-

-¿cambiando?-pregunto Amy

-que algo no este bien-

-pero eso es imposible-dijo serena-yo no dejaría que eso pasara-

-si, lo se-dijo luna sonriendo

-entonces porque diste esa opción-dijo Rei cerrando los ojos

-pues solo decía, pero lo mas seguro es que sea un nuevo enemigo-

-pero, derrotamos a galaxia-dijo Serena

-eso no quiere decir que no pueda haber otro enemigo-dijo una voz detrás de ellas

-Set-dijo Amy

-tengo que advertirles, la reina Serenity, me dijo que tenemos estar alertas-

-¿mi madre?-pregunto Serena

-asi es-

-¿y porque advertirnos?-pregunto Rei

-porque esta pelea, no es como las otras, esta es por venganza-

-¿venganza?-pregunto Mina

-asi es, este enemigo tiene "cuentas pendientes", que resolver-

-¿con quien?-pregunto Lita

-con nosotras, pero en realidad…-dijo volteando a ver a Serena y Rei-con ustedes dos-

-¿con nosotras?-pregunto Serena volteando a ver a Rei

-¿porque?-pregunto Rei

-porque….-dijo Setsuna pero luna la interrumpio

-ustedes fueron las que lo derrotaron-dijo luna

-asi es-confirmo Plut, pues por poco y dice mas de la cuenta, después de todo luna y ella sabían, que tenia que recordar solas, con ayuda de….quien iba a mandar la reina, si alguien mas intentaba hacerlas recordar, estas no podrían hacerlo, pues solo la que tenia el poder de manejar los recuerdos podía, si ellas tocaban el tema, y estas comenzaban a recordar cosas, les afectaría, eh incluso podrían morir, y eso no era bueno

-¿en serio?-pregunto Rei

-si, solo entre ustedes dos-dijo luna

-y me dijo que se tenia que preparar mucho, pues este enemigo es muy poderoso-dijo Setsuna

-¿y entonces?-dijo Mina

-¿que hacemos?-pregunto Lita

-no podemos dejar a ellas dos solas-dijo Amy

-ustedes también deben preocuparse, pues aunque no fueron las que le causaron mas daño, estuvieron en esa batalla-dijo luna

-pues entonces tenemos que hacer equipos-dijo una voz mas detrás de ellas

-Haruka-dijo Serena

-hola cabeza de bombon-dijo la rubia

-buenas tardes jovencitas-dijo Michiru

-hola Michiru-dijo Rei

-hola chicas-dijo Hotaru

-hola Hotaru-dijeron todas

-¿como haríamos equipos?-dijo Rei

-si esta lucha, es tan peligrosa como dicen, tendremos que estar minimo en parejas-dijo Haruka

-pues yo con Lita-dijo Amy ganándole la opción a Mina

-eso no se vale-repelo Mina

-entonces ve con ellas-dijo Setsuna y Mina acepto

-Rei y Serena, Haruka y Michiru-dijo luna

-¿y Darien?-pregunto Michiru

-de el me encargo yo-dijo Setsuna

-¿y Hotaru?-pregunto serena

-ella que este con….-iba a decir Haruka pero alguien le gano

-conmigo-dijo una voz y la voltearon a ver a la niña de la cual provenia esa voz

-imposible-dijo Serena muy sorprendida


	4. un buen equipo

**_NI Rei NI Serena NI mucho menos Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son obra de Naoko Takeuchi_**

**_para quien pregunto este fic es basado en ekl anime y bueeeno espero no sea tan enredado XD enjoy! _**

CAPITULO TRES…..un buen equipo

-imposible-dijo Serena muy sorprendida

-¡Rini!-gritaron todas y la fueron a abrazar

-¿como estas Rini?-pregunto Hotaru

-muy bien Hotaru-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿que haces aquí?-pregunto Serena

-vine a ayudar-dijo Rini

-¿ayudar?, ¿a que?-pregunto Mina

-con el enemigo…-dijo Rini-y otras cosas-dijo viendo de reojo a Setsuna y luna, que se dieron cuenta y le sonrieron

-¿otras cosas?-pregunto Lita extrañada

-despues entenderán-dijo sonriendo-por lo pronto….Rei, tengo un mensaje de Mars, para ti-

-¿eh?-pregunto Rei y la voltearon a ver las demás

-tenemos que hablar-dijo Rini viendo a Rei que solo asintió

Pero como supusieron Setsuna, luna y la reina, no esperaron mas, el enemigo las ataco, lanzaron una gran bola de fuego, lo que hizo que las demás se pusieran en guardia y se transformaron listas para luchar

-creo que fue antes de lo previsto no Set-dijo Michiru con una sonrisa

-cierto Michiru-dijo Setsuna de la misma manera

Comenzaron a atacar, pero era en vano todas caian, pero apareció un tipo de negro enfrente de ellas

-muy bien, pensé que serian mas poderosas las "guerreras de los planetas", pero ahora veo que va a ser mas fácil de lo que imagine-dijo el tipo caminando hasta Sailor Mars-esta vez, ni todo el amor del mundo te salvara-dijo agarrándola del cuello lo que hizo que Serena reaccionara

-¡sueltala!-grito Serena atacándolo, pero este la avento

-lo siento princesa, pero esta vez va a ser igual-dijo riendo malvadamente

-no…-trato de decir Rei-no te atrevas a tocarla-dijo pateándolo lo que hizo que este la soltara, y comenzó a golpearlo, mientras las demás trataban de matar a los monstruos creados por el, Serena fue junto a ella

-¿estas bien?-dijo Serena

-si, gracias-dijo Rei sonriéndole-¿y tu?-

-bien, solo fue un golpecito-dijo Serena sonriendo

-¡las derrotare!-grito el tipo mientras corria hacia ellas, pero estas lo esquivaron, después simultáneamente lo golpeaban, y cuando se despisto prepararon su ataque al mismo tiempo, las chicas habían derrotado a los demonios, e iban a ir a ayudarles pero luna, Setsuna y Rini se los impidieron

-¿porque?-dijo Uranus

-esta es su pelea-dijo Rini y las demás se le quedaron viendo

-observen, no necesitan nuestra ayuda-dijo Setsuna

-tiara lunar….accion!-grito Serena

-saeta llameante…de marte!-grito Rei, y ambas vieron como ambos poderes se fusionaban, pues la tiara entro en la saeta, lo que hizo que esta brillara mas, y se le enterro al tipo en la pierna

-¡ahhh!-grito cayendo al suelo-¡se arrepentirán!, esto no es nada para mi-dijo el tipo antes de desaparecer ambas chicas se voltearon a ver sonriendo, y después voltearon a sus amigas que estaban atónitas, al ver que le habían echo daño y todas se destransformaron y se reunieron

-ey eso fue asombroso-dijo Rini yendo a abrazar a Serena y a Rei

-gracias Rini-dijo Serena abrazándola

-ey chicas que buen equipo-dijo Mina abrazando a ambas chicas, mientras las demás solo se quedaban viendo mientras sonreían, y Setsuna y luna mantenían una conversación

-se están dando cuenta-dijo la gatita

-es el destino-dijo Setsuna

-y pensar que el estúpido de Darien…-

-ella lo perdonara-

-lo se, ella siempre ha tenido ese maravilloso don de perdonar ante todo-

-si, y esta no será la excepción-

-¿y cuando llega?-

-aun no lo se, tal vez ya este aquí, pero no se ha presentado aun-

-y en serio crees que…-

-si, lo que pasa entre ellos si es amor, aun cuando sea prohibido igual que el de ellas-dijo Setsuna volteando a ver a Rei y Serena que estaban riendo a carcajadas junto con las demás

-pero, todo lo que ellos hacen, es por el bien del universo, ellos se tienen casar-

-si, pero creo que lo resolvieron bien ambos están con las personas que en verdad aman-

-si, espero que lo tomen todo con calma, hablo de todas-

-si esperemos-

-ey vengan-les grito Mina y ellas fueron hacia alla

-¿que pasa?-pregunto luna

-¿tu sabes porque nuestros poderes se fusionaron tan bien?-pregunto Rei

-y además tenían una gran energía-dijo Haruka

-no, supongo que es porque…-dijo luna y Setsuna le completo

-son un buen equipo-

-¿nosotras?-pregunto Serena

-si-respondio luna

-pero es que ni con Darien se fusionan asi de bien sus poderes-dijo Amy, lo que desconcertó a ambas chicas, pues era cierto

-si tienes razón-dijo Setsuna

-tal vez sea porque ustedes dos se quieren mucho-dijo Rini, y ambas chicas se sonrojaron y Rini lo noto-¿o no mamá?, ¿no quieres a Rei?-dijo acercándose a ambas chicas y abrazando a Serena

-claro que la quiero-dijo volteando a ver a Rei la cual solo sonrio

-¿y tu Rei?, ¿la quieres no es asi?-dijo Rini abrazando ahora a Rei

-si Rini, es mi mejor amiga, y la tengo que proteger-dijo Rei sonriendo

-bueno, me gustaría que siga este emotivo momento, pero entonces como van a ser las parejas-dijo Mina

-bueno, son Rei y la princesa, Amy, Lita y Mina, Haruka y Michiru, Rini y Hotaru, y yo junto con luna y Artemis, nos encargamos de vigilar al príncipe-dijo Setsuna y todas asintieron

-Rei ¿podemos hablar?-dijo Rini y Rei asintió, asi que ambas se retiraron del grupo

-¿Qué sucede Rini?-

-Mars me dijo que te dijera, que no ignores lo que sientes, y que sobre todo, nunca abandones a Serena-dijo Rini con seriedad

-claro Rini, eso nunca pasara-dijo Rei con una sonrisa-ni tampoco a ti pequeña, tu eres muy importante para Serena, y asi también será para mi-

-gracias Rei-dijo la pelirosa acercándose a abrazar a la morena que solo correspondio el abrazo-regresemos con las demás-dijo ahora tomando de la mano a la morena

-¿entonces nos tenemos que quedar en la casa de alguna de las parejas?-pregunto Mina cuando vio a las dos reintegrarse

-asi es, mientras estemos lo menos solas posibles, mejor-dijo Michiru

-si quieres cabeza de bombon, que Rini venga con nosotras a casa-dijo Haruka viendo a Serena

-claro, no hay problema-dijo Serena sonriéndole a Rini

-¡ehhh!-gritaron ambas niñas

-bueno, tengo hambre-dijo Serena y todas rieron

-pues vamos a mi casa, y comemos-dijo Haruka y Michiru asintió

-¿segura?-pregunto Lita y Haruka asintió

-esta bien-dijo Serena siendo la primera en apuntarse, y las demás solo la siguieron, y asi tomaron su rumbo a casa de Haruka, unas en el coche de Haruka y otras en el de mina

OoooOoooOoooO

En algun lugar del universo….

-¡idiotas!-gritaba un hombre mientras otro le curaba la pierna

-creo que esas Sailor scouts son mas poderosas de lo que pensábamos, ¿no es asi?-

-¡callate!-

-yo solo digo la verdad, ¿y si me dejas ir a mi?-

-¿y que?, ¿crees poder mas que yo?-

-eso te lo aseguro-

-has lo que quieras-

-de acuerdo mañana atacare, mira que tengo un plan-dijo el otro para luego desaparecer entre las sombras

-esas dos, la vez pasada Sailor Mars pudo destruirnos, todo por salvar a su princesita-dijo golpeando la abrazadera de su trono-pero esta vez, ni el gran amor que le profeso ser eterno a esa princesa les ayudara, si me hundo, una de ellas, ya sea la guerrera de marte o la princesa de la luna plateada se hundirá conmigo-dijo lanzando una bola de fuego que desaparecio frente a el

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

_**hasta aqui este capi, esta historia es en la primera que e inspire(y la ultima en subir XD) el punto es que me encanta esta pareja! y apartir de aqui empezo mi inspiracion en escribir fics, igual espero les guste**_

_**twitter: NayaHemoMéxico**_

_**facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	5. advertencia

_**no estaba muerta, solo andaba perdida jeje, en fin aqui esta el siguiente capi...no me maten!, ya regrese, gracias a quienes recomiendan esta historia, me sube el animo y me pone muy feliz :) gracias por sus reviews son geniales en serio...**_

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, si asi fuera esta historia seria la original XD**_

CAPITULO CUATRO….advertencia

-ey todo estuvo muy rico-dijo Serena sonriendo, pues ya había comido

-si, debo aceptarlo-dijo Mina de la misma forma

-bueno chicas, yo lo se, pero ya es noche deberíamos irnos, no queremos ser tan susceptibles-dijo Lita

-si, Lita tiene razón-dijo Rei

-gracias por todo-dijo Mina

-no, no se preocupen-dijo Michiru

-gracias, las dejamos descansar-dijo Amy poniéndose de pie junto con las demás

-adios mamá, nos vemos mañana-dijo Rini abrazando a Serena con una gran sonrisa

-si hija nos vemos mañana-dijo Serena sonriendo

-ey Rei-dijo Rini abrazando a Rei

-¿que pasa pequeña?-dijo Rei también abrazándola

-por favor…cuidala-dijo Rini en el mismo tono que lo dijo la guerrera del fuego y Rei, Serena y Haruka se sorprendieron, pues era lo que Haruka escuchaba, y las otras dos sintieron algo raro

-c-claro Rini, eso siempre-dijo Rei sonriendo

-bueno, nos vemos mañana-dijo Amy

-hasta mañana-dijeron las que se quedarían ahí, viendo como las demás salían y se iban

-muy bien-dijo Haruka volteando a ver a Setsuna y Rini-quiero una explicación-

-no hay ninguna-dijo Rini

-claro que debe haber-dijo Michiru

-pues lamento decirles que no es asi-dijo Setsuna

-¿no nos quieren decir?-pregunto Hotaru viendo a Rini

-no, no es eso-dijo Rini

-solo que no podemos-dijo Setsuna

-¿y porque?-pregunto Haruka

-porque no es nuestro deber-dijo Rini

-¿entonces no nos van a decir?-dijo Michiru

-solo les diremos, que esta batalla es de Sailor Mars y la princesa-dijo Setsuna

-¿y porque de ellas?-pregunto Hotaru

-porque ellas dos son…-dijo Rini pero Setsuna la interrumpio

-las que derrotaron a este enemigo-dijo Setsuna y Rini a volteo a ver y Rini entendio, que no tenia que decir nada

-¿eso es cierto?-pregunto Hotaru a Rini

-asi es, ellas dos lo derrotaron-

-¿y entonces como es que volvió?-pregunto Haruka

-es que, cuando derrotamos a galaxia, el caos desaparecio en un 90%, sin embargo, ellos habían pasado miles de años desde aquel dia, tratando de recuperarse, pues el daño que les causo Sailor Mars fue muy grande-dijo Rini

-¿solo Sailor Mars?, ¿y la princesa?-pregunto Hotaru

-por eso, Sailor Mars ayudada de la princesa-dijo Rini-el punto es que, ahora lograron que ese 10% del caos, ayudara a sus cuerpos a ser mas poderosos, entonces ellos vienen a vengarse de los que le hicieron daño-

-¿osea que ellos vienen a matar a Sailor Mars y a la princesa?-pregunto Michiru

-ah no, eso no, tengo que proteger a la princesa de algun modo-dijo Haruka exaltada lo que asusto a las demás

-Ha-Haruka?-dijo Michiru

-se lo prometi, lo tengo que cumplir-dijo Haruka

-¿a quien se lo prometiste Haruka?-pregunto Setsuna poniéndose enfrente

-tu no te metas Plut-contesto Haruka

-¿Uranus?-susurro Setsuna y las otras tres pobres no entendían nada-ven, vamos a hablar-dijo jalando a Haruka a un cuarto-no vengan por favor, esto es cosa entre ella y yo-dijo mirando a Rini que solo asintió

-ve puu, no te preocupes-dijo Rini sonriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Setsuna se llevo a Haruka a un cuarto donde se puso muy nerviosa y caminaba de un lado a otro.

-ey Haruka-dijo Setsuna deteniéndola

-¿Haruka?-

-en serio eres Uranus-dijo Setsuna afirmando-¿que haces aquí?, como irrumpes en el cuerpo de la nueva guerrera de Urano-

-sabes que nosotras vivimos en el cuerpo de esas guerreras-

-si, pero están selladas-

-no, yo puedo salir cuando quiera-

-eso no es asi, Haruka nunca ha perdido el control, solo porque aparezcas tu-

-pues si, pero estoy recordando, y ella también, tengo que proteger a la princesa, la guerrera del fuego me lo pidió-

-si, pero eso ellas no lo deben saber, si ellas recuerdan por si solas lo que paso, sin que ella este aquí, morirán-

-pero ella esta aquí, ¿no?-

-no lo se-

-¿eso quiere decir que no puedo hacer que Haruka recuerde?-

-no, no puedes-

-¿entonces será mejor que no salga?-

-si, asi es-

-pero no puedo dejar que le pase algo a la princesa, la guerrera del fuego murió por ella y me pidió que la cuidara-

-si, eso lo se, pero por ahora, dejanos que nosotras nos encarguemos, y tu no intervengas, y deja a Haruka-dijo Setsuna

-esta bien Plut, pero si veo que Sailor Mars, o Sailor Moon me necesitan, apareceré y no me importa que no quieras-dijo Uranus acercándose a Setsuna-y ni que decir de la sucesora de Neptune-dijo Uranus-¿de acuerdo?-

-esta bien-

-bien, me voy-dicho esto Haruka volvió en si

-Set, ¿que pasa?, ¿que hacemos aquí?-dijo viendo que ya no estaban en la sala

-es que…Uranus salio-dijo Setsuna viendo a Haruka

-¿Uranus?, ¿yo?-dijo Haruka muy confundida

-no, la guerrera de Urano-

-ahm, y que te dijo, yo no recuerdo nada-dijo Haruka agarrándose la cabeza

-nada Haruka, tranquila mejor vamos afuera-dijo jalándola y vieron que las otras tres chicas estaban esperándolas, y Rini sonrio al ver que Haruka estaba bien

-¿que sucedió?-pregunto Michiru acercándose a Haruka

-nada Michi, estoy bien-dijo Haruka mandándole una sonrisa marca Tenoh

-bueno, pequeña dama…necesitamos hablar del porque estas aquí, asi que ven vamos a dar una vuelta-dijo Setsuna agarrando a Rini de la mano

-claro puu, vamos-dijo Rini parándose

-en un momento regresamos, no se preocupen-dijo Setsuna saliendo con Rini

-tengan cuidado por favor-dijo Michiru

-si Michiru, no te preocupes-

-cuida a Rini, por favor-dijo Hotaru

-estare bien-dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Hotaru

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al salir de ahí fueron a un parque, pues ambas tenían que hablar, eso se estaba saliendo de las manos de todas

-puu…supongo que quieres saber porque estoy aquí-dijo Rini que estaba sentada junto a Setsuna

-si, asi es-

-Mars y mi madre me enviaron-

-¿tu madre?-

-Serenity-

-ah-

-me dijeron, que tenia que ayudar a que todo suceda, pero que no puedo intervenir para que Rei y Serena recuerden lo que paso, que solo una persona es capaz de eso-

-asi es-

-osea la que se supone que es "mi madre"-dijo poniendo comillas

-ella dio el vientre para que nacieras-

-si, pero mi padre le fue infiel a Serena con ella-

-si, pero es tu madre-

-madre es la que cria no la que procrea, y para mi Serena es mi madre-

-lo se pequeña dama, y eso me alegra-

-pero dime, ¿que le paso a Haruka?-

-Uranus salio-

-¿la guerrera de urano?-

-asi es-

-¿y que te dijo?-

-que tenia que proteger a la princesa, porque la guerrera del fuego se lo pidió-

-¿y que le dijiste tu?-

-que no se apoderara asi de Haruka, que le haría daño si intenta que recuerde algo-

-¿y ella que te dijo?-

-que estaba bien, pero que si veía que Sailor Moon, Mars o Neptune están en peligro saldrá y no le va a importar que yo no quiera, y yo acepte-

-¿en serio?, pues hay que evitar que estén en peligro-

-si, asi es-dijo Setsuna-lo que aun no entiendo es porque están comenzando a recordar, ellas deberían nunca haber recordado, y mas porque Mars fue quien le rogo a la reina que le eliminara los recuerdos a todas, en especial a la princesa-

-si eso también lo se, pero….tal vez sea porque ella, esta aquí-

-¿ella ya llego?-

-supongo, para esta hora ya debe haber echo algo para conocerlo, es lo primero que haría al llegar aquí-

-pues debemos esperar a ver que es lo que pasara-dijo Setsuna suspirando al igual que Rini-¿y Hotaru?-

-¿que con ella?-

-¿que piensas hacer?, le diras lo que sientes-

-pues es que yo estoy con Saturn-

-si, eso lo se-

-además ella sabe que nosotras tenemos un destino juntas-

-eso también lo se, por eso te cuida tanto y tu a ella-

-asi es, las demás no lo saben, y tal vez sea mejor que sea asi-

-pero algun dia lo sabran-

-si, y la verdad, no me preocupa mucho, menos por Haruka y Michiru-

-bueno, pequeña dama, regresemos a casa, antes de que salgan a buscarnos-

-claro puu, vamos-dijo Rini agarrando a Setsuna de la mano y caminando hasta la mansión Tenoh

-ya regresamos-dijo Setsuna

-ah bueno-dijo Haruka que se encontraba en la sala con Michiru

-¿y Hotaru?-pregunto Rini

-esta en su cuarto, dijo que en cuanto llegaras fueras para alla-dijo Michiru

-ah, gracias Michiru, entonces voy para alla-dijo Rini para caminar hacia el cuarto de Hotaru-buenas noches-dijo con una gran sonrisa hacia las presentes

-buenas noches pequeña dama-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

Y Rini fue hacia la habitación de Hotaru, y al entrar vio que la pequeña, ahora de 15 años, estaba acostada en la cama, dormida con la cobija hasta la cintura, no pudo evitar sonreir y recordar a Saturn, entonces entro a la habitación y se cambio la ropa, se acostó junto a Hotaru y esta se movio

-¿Rini?-pregunto Hotaru entre abriendo los ojos

-aquí estoy-dijo Rini sonriendo

-abrazame-dijo la pelinegra extendiendo los brazos

-si, ven aca-dijo Rini abrazándola, mientras jalaba bien la cobija para taparse bien y sintiendo la respiración acompasada de ambas las arrullo hasta que quedaron dormidas, después de todo Hotaru y Saturn eran la misma.

/-/-/-/-/

**_ayyyy que lindas niñas! haha me gusta RiniXHotaru, no se son como una Sery y Rei pequeñas XD, en fin dejen sus firmitas por favor!_**


	6. solas

_**NI REI NI SERY NI MUCHO MENOS SAILOR MOON ME PERTENECEN**_

_**desapareci!...de nuevo, pero aqui regreso XD merezco la muerte? que dicen? en fin aqui el siguiente capi, jeje volvi a llorar bueee casi...sin mas aqui les dejo este capi**_

CAPITULO CINCO…solas

Las 5 chicas estaban despidiéndose al principio de las escaleras del templo, pues ambas decidieron quedarse ahí

-hasta mañana-dijo Rei

-hasta mañana chicas-dijo Mina

-cuidense-dijo Serena

-si, igual ustedes-respondio Amy

-cualquier cosa nos llaman-dijo Lita

-claro-dijeron ambas chicas para luego darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras del templo mientras Mina arrancaba el coche y se iban a la casa de Lita. Al llegar arriba del templo, ambas chicas fueron a la habitación de Rei, pues el abuelo de Rei y Nicholas no estaban, se habían ido a un retiro espiritual, y estaban solo ellas dos

-ey, Sery aquí esta tu pijama extra-dijo Rei dándole la pijama que Serena tenia ahí para cuando se quedaba

-ah gracias-dijo Serena

-me voy a cambiar a otra habitación-dijo Rei agarrando la puerta para salir

-¡no!-dijo Serena y Rei volteo-cambiate aquí-dijo Serena sonriendo y Rei solo asintió, asi ambas chicas se cambiaron de espaldas, pues ambas estaban realmente sonrojadas, pero no querían separarse, de algun modo sentían que debían estar juntas, al terminar de cambiarse Rei fue por la colchoneta donde dormiría

-ey no vas a dormir ahí-dijo Serena viendo como Rei ponía la colchoneta al lado de la cama

-claro que si princesa, usted debe dormir en la cama-dijo Rei acostándose en la colchoneta

-no-dijo Serena

-si-

-no-

-si, porque usted no puede dormir en un lugar que no es apropiado para la princesa-

-pues si a princesas vamos, tu también eres princesa-

-pues si, pero no tan importante como tu-

-esta bien-dijo Serena acostándose en la cama

-que duerma bien princesa-dijo Rei sonriéndole a Serena

-tu igual, mi valiente guerrera-dijo Serena y ambas cerraron los ojos, y sin saber como ambas tomaron la mano de la otra y comenzaron a emanar una gran energía, sin querer Serena se movio mal y cayo sobre Rei

-¡auch!-dijeron ambas y abrieron los ojos

-perdon-dijo Serena sonriendo apenada

-no, tranquila, estoy bien-dijo una medio adormilada Rei

-¿me puedo quedar aquí?, para que no me vuelva a caer-pregunto Serena y Rei solo asintió y se acomodo para que Serena se pusiera junto a ella, y se abrazaron mutuamente, Serena se acomodo muy bien en los brazos de Rei, era ese calido calor que ella parecía conocer, se sentía bastante bien estar asi con ella, los abrazos de Darien siempre estaban llenos de frialdad, pero los de Rei se sentían muy calidos.

Rei sentía ese calor familiar emanado del cuerpo de su princesa, eran bastante acogedores, y eso le agradaba, le gustaba el pensar que al menos por esa noche estuvieran solas, y que al menos en ese momento la princesa seria completamente suya. Ambas durmieron muy plácidamente, sus respiraciones iban acompasadas y sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, emanaban una gran energía al estar juntas, y eso una personita lo noto

-vaya, creo que esas dos no van a dejar ir el destino como se supone seria-dijo una voz femenina viendo a ambas chicas por la ventana-al menos, seras feliz te lo mereces Serenity…..-la chica suspiro-te quiero Sery-dicho esto desaparecio

Al otro dia Serena despertó, y es que a pesar de donde estaba durmiendo, no lo sintió nunca había descansado tan bien como ese dia, y sonrio al sentir los brazos de su valiente guerrera rodeando su cintura, le gustaba esa sensación que la recorria de arriba abajo cada que estaba con Rei, y el estar asi de cerca de su rostro era de otro mundo, no quería despertarla, pero tenia que hacerlo, asi que se acerco al oído de esta

-Rei-dijo suavemente-Rei-dijo un poco mas alto y le acomodo algunos cabellos detrás de la oreja y vio como Rei iba despertando y abrió los ojos y ambas se toparon con los ojos de la otra y se perdieron por un momento

-b-buenos días princesa-dijo Rei sonriéndole muy tiernamente

-buenos días valiente guerrera-dijo Serena de la misma forma

-y digame su señoria, porque no levantarme desde que usted lo hizo-dijo Rei con tono de guardia del palacio

-pues por el simple hecho, de que mi guerrera favorita se ve como un angelito cuando duerme-dijo Serena viendo a Rei y pudo notar como un leve color rojizo se apoderaba de sus mejillas

-¿y ese tan amable humor a que se debe su alteza?-pregunto Rei extrañada al ver a su princesa tan alegre

-mmm, supongo que a que dormi muy bien-dijo Serena pensando

-bueno, me alegro que la princesa haya tenido un muy buen sueño, pero debemos ir a la escuela-dijo Rei haciendo un pucherito de flojera

-hay, ya no me digas-dijo Serena moviendo la cabeza

-y no solo eso, tenemos que ir a ver a las demás, por lo del nuevo enemigo-

-si, tienes razón-dijo Serena-vamos-dijo parándose y jalando a Rei con la mano para que ambas se pusieran de pie

-muy bien princesa, usted se mete a bañar primero, y después voy yo-dijo Rei dándole una toalla a Serena

-ok guerrera del fuego, solo espero que no me extrañes mucho-dijo Serena sonriendo y guiñendole un ojo mientras se metia a bañar, Rei solo sonrio y se sento en la cama

-_no la abandones-_escucho en su mente

_-¿que?, ¿abandonar?, ¿a quien?-_

_-obvio a Serena-_

_-¿quien eres?-_

_-Mars, soy la guerrera de marte-_

_-porque me dices que no la deje-_

_-porque esta guerra que viene, es por mucho la mas difícil de todas-_

_-y tu porque irrumpes en mi mente asi-_

_-por el simple hecho de que no quiero que la lastimes-_

_-yo no la quiero lastimar-_

_-pero ella recordara-_

_-¿que recordara?-_

_-nuestra muerte-_

_-¿nuestra que?-_

_-la muerte de la guerrera del fuego, osea tu y yo-_

_-¿morimos?-_

_-en el milenio de plata, di la vida por la princesa de la luna-_

-¡ah!-grito Rei y cayo al suelo_-¡me duele!, ¡detente!-_

-Rei-salio corriendo Serena del baño y la vio tirada y fue a ver-Rei, Rei, por favor no me dejes-dijo al ver que Rei no respondia

-_no la dejes-_

_-¡me duele!, ¡por favor!, no quiero dejarla, ¡no quiero!-_dijo Rei con todas sus fuerzas y sintió como volvió a respirar al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a serena-Serena?-

-Rei-dijo Serena llorando y abrazándola muy fuerte

-por favor, no llores-dijo Rei secándole las lagrimas a Serena

-¿estas bien?-

-si lo estoy-dijo Rei poniedose de pie y ayudando a Serena a pararse

-¿que paso?-

-no lo se, fue como si una voz hablara dentro de mi, y después un gran dolor de cabeza, y después desperté-

-no importa, lo que importa es que estas bien-dijo Serena sonriendo-pero no pienso dejarte sola-

-¿y como piensas hacer eso?-

-secuestrandote-

-¿como?-

-pues el problema es que todas tienen a sus parejas juntas, pero la mia, va en otra escuela, y no pienso dejarla ahí sola donde corre peligro-

-pero tienes que ir a la escuela-

-no si mi valiente guerrera de Marte esta en peligro-dijo haciendo un lindo puchero que le saco una sonrisa a Rei

-esta bien, secuéstrame-dijo Rei extendiendo los brazos

-muy bien, primero prométeme tres cosas-dijo Serena

-si princesa-

-la primera es que haras todo lo que yo diga-

-de acuerdo-

-lo segundo es que no importa lo que pase no me vas a dejar-dijo con los ojos algo tristes

-hecho, es mi deber como guardiana y mejor amiga-

-y la tercera es que no pienses en los demás, solo en ti y en tu secuestradora-

-acepto-

-ah y una cosa mas….-

-tu dijiste tres-

-bueno cuatro-

-esta bien-

-que me llames Serenity, y yo te llamare Mars-

-esta bien, Serenity-

-de acuerdo Mars, trato echo-dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Rei la cual la tomo y ambas sonrieron-bueno, en un momento salgo-dijo volviendo al baño

-¿Serenity?, ¿Mars?, que mosca le pico a Serena-dijo para si misma pero sonrio, le gustaba la idea de estar todo el dia con Serena, era de esas cosas que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, y se recostó en su cama dio un gran suspiro y se volvió a poner de pie, recogio las cosas del suelo y vio salir a Serena

-muy bien Mars, tu turno-dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa

-gracias princesa-dijo Rei pero vio la cara de Serena algo seria-lo siento, Serenity-esta vez Serena sonrio, entonces Rei se metio al baño y Serena se quedo afuera

-je, minimo hoy tendre a Rei para mi sola, y no tendre que pensar en las clases, o en el enemigo-dijo sonriendo mientras se cambiaba y luego se tiraba en la cama y cerraba los ojos y un gran suspiro

-ey Serenity-dijo Rei saliendo del baño-¿te piensas quedar ahí todo el dia?-

-no-dijo Serena con flojera

-bueno, me cambiare-dijo Rei sacando ropa y comenzándose a cambiar mientras Serena seguía tirada en la cama boca arriba-termine-

-¿ya tan rápido?-dijo Serena poniéndose de pie

-soy rápida-

-si, ya lo note-dijo sonriendo-ahora vamos-dijo jalándola de la mano para salir hacia afuera del templo, pero sono el comunicador de Rei

-¿que pasa?-dijo Rei contestando

-¿donde están?, ¿porque no están en clases?-pregunto Amy

-estamos bien, estamos juntas, y es que me secuestro-dijo Rei

-¿te secuestro?-pregunto Mina apareciendo de la nada en la pantalla del comunicador

-es que como vamos a distintas escuelas no me quizo dejar sola-

-¿osea que ambas faltaron a clases?-pregunto Lita haciendo lo mismo que Mina empujandola contra Amy, ahora las tres estaban en la pantalla

-asi es-respondio Serena

-esta bien, pero cuídense-dijo Amy

-si Amy, no te preocupes-dijo Rei

-si pasa algo nos avisan-dijo Mina

-si-dijo Serena

-adios-dijeron las chicas del otro lado del comunicador

-adios-dijeron Rei y Serena

-bueno vamos al parque-dijo Serena jalando a Rei de la mano y bajando las escaleras del templo, caminaron de la mano hasta llegar al parque, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de eso, y es que la calidez de sus manos al estar juntas era demasiada, era como si la energía se fusionara, y es que si bien ellas no lo recuerdan, Mars le dio parte de sus poderes a la princesa.

-ey Sery-dijo Rei llamando la atención de Serena

-¿que pasa Mars?-pregunto Serena

-mira-dijo la morena señalando unos globos-¿quieres uno?-

-¡si!-dijo Serena emocionada y Rei solo sonrio

-pues vamos-dijo Rei jalando a Serena, y le compro uno de estrella color fiusa eléctrico, después la llevo por un helado y serena estaba muy feliz, lo que sentía en esos momentos Darien nunca logro hacerla sentir, pero no todo era color rosa, alguien sintió una gran energía que ese lugar tenia, y reconocia esa energía

-bueno, me ahorraron el trabajo de dejarlas solas, son todas mias…-dijo la sombra saltando de un árbol a otro hasta que comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía y comenzó a hacer muchos monstruos

-¡o por dios!-grito Serena poniéndose de pie seguida de Rei

-¿lista?-pregunto Rei y Serena asintió-¡por el poder del cristal del planeta marte…!-

-¡eternal Sailor Moon….!-

-¡transformacion!-ambas chicas se transformaron y se pusieron en guardia

-¡fuego de marte enciéndete!-

-¡tiara lunar acción!-ambas destruyeron a la mayoría de los monstruos, sin embargo, salían mas y aparte llego el nuevo invitado, entonces dos monstruos las agarraron por detrás, y las inmovilizaron, para después llevarlas delante de el tipo

-¿quien eres?-pregunto Rei muy enojada tratando de safarse

-tu mas que nadie deberías saberlo, guerrera del fuego-dijo el tipo frente a ellas

-¿porque?-pregunto Serena tratándose de golpear al monstruo

-tu también princesa-

-¿que?-preguntaron ambas

-pero esta vez nada las va a salvar, están SOLAS, y yo me encargare de vengarme por todo-dijo comenzando a atacarlas y ambas chicas solo gritaban de dolor-sueltenlas-ordeno y los monstruos las dejaron caer y estas se levantaron muy agotadas-ahora….¡seran mias!-dijo mandando un ataque que las echo a volar

-¡no lo permitiré!-grito Rei atravesándose en un ataque que iba directo a serena y recibiendo todo el impacto, lo que hizo que cayera al piso destransformada

-Mars-dijo Serena acercándose a Rei y agarrándola-por favor resiste-

-estoy bien, solo que no tengo casi energía-dijo Rei sonriendo

-muy bien, morirán-dijo el tipo atacándolas con una bola de fuego, y una vez mas, Rei se puso sobre Serena y la bola de fuego se impacto en su espalda, quemándola-¡ah!-grito

··································

_**o por dios! REIII! jaja ok ok, espero que no le pase nada! si no mato a la escritora de este fic XD creo que tarde demasiadooo pero aqui esta la conti al fin! jeje**_

_**Twitter: NayaHemoMéxico**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	7. una vez mas

_**oh! ya estoy de vuelta! aqui este capi :) **_

_**ya saben, Sailor Moon no me pertenece, si fuera asi, ESTA seria la historia**_

CAPITULO SEIS…una vez mas

-muy bien, morirán-dijo el tipo atacándolas con una bola de fuego, y una vez mas, Rei se puso sobre Serena y la bola de fuego se impacto en su espalda, quemándola-¡ah!-grito la Sailor del fuego

-Rei-susurro entre sollozos y comenzaron a brillar, haciendo que una gran energía se juntara en el cuerpo de Serena-¡moriras!-grito poniendo a Rei cuidadosamente en el piso-fuego lunar resplandeciente….enciendete!-grito Serena y en ese momento salio de sus manos un fuego con destellos plateados que resplandecia de una manera impresionante, contra ataco el poder del enemigo y destruyo a los demás monstruos

-imposible-dijo el enemigo para luego desaparecer

-Rei, Rei-dijo Serena acercándose a Rei

-Se...rena-dijo Rei medio consciente

-le hablare a Amy-dijo Serena sacando su comunicador-Amy-dijo muy alterada

-¿que pasa Serena?-

-es Rei-dijo Serena comenzando a llorar al ver como Rei volvia a perder el conocimiento

-¿que paso?-pregunto Mina

-despues te explico, por favor vengan Rei esta muy mal herida, no responde, por favor-dijo Serena para romper en llanto sin poder hablar

-¡¿que?-preguntaron todas muy preocupadas-¿donde están?-pregunto Amy

-e-en el parque numero diez, cerca de la plataforma, por favor no tarden-dijo Serena colgando y las demás fueron corriendo hacia alla

-Rei, Rei por favor contéstame-decia Serena moviendo a Rei

-creo que llegamos tarde-dijo una voz y ella levanto la mirada

-Michiru-dijo Serena llorando

-tranquila Serena-dijo Rini yendo junto a ella y abrazándola

-ella, ella resivio el impacto directo, y destransformada recibio otro, y no responde-dijo soltándose a llorar de nuevo

-tranquila ella va a estar bien-dijo Setsuna

-¿Mars?-pregunto Haruka, su rostro era distinto, su voz era distinta, sus ojos esmeralda se convirtieron en negros oscuros, entonces se acerco a Rei

-oh oh-dijo Rini viendo a Setsuna

-¡Mars!-grito Haruka arrodillándose junto a ella

-¿Haruka?-preguntaron Serena y Michiru muy extrañadas, mientras Hotaru solo la examinaba con la mirada

-¡no!-grito la guerrera de Urano

-¿que?-preguntaron extrañadas excepto Rini y Setsuna

-¡ey!-grito Setsuna jalando a Haruka-ey, ¡Haruka!-grito sacudiéndola

-Plut-dijo Uranus sorprendida-lo siento, es que al ver a Mars asi…-

-no me importa-dijo Setsuna-sal de ahí-

-esta bien, lo siento-dijo Uranus agachando la mirada, para cuando Haruka alzo la vista, sus ojos volvieron a ser esmeralda

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Setsuna

-¿otra vez?-pregunto Haruka

-asi es-

-¿Haruka?-pregunto Michiru

-si, lo siento-dijo sonriendo la rubia

-ey chicas, Rei se queja-dijo Serena viendo como Rei se comenzaba a mover

-no, no, por favor-decia Rei

-ey Rei, despierta-dijo Serena mientras la movia

-te amo…-termino diciendo Rei para volver a perder el conocimiento

-¿que?-dijeron todas, excepto Rini y Setsuna

-chicas-dijeron detrás de ellas

-Amy-dijo Serena viéndola mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-tranquila Serena, ya le avise a mi madre, y nos espera-

-pues vamos-dijo Serena

-me la llevo-dijo Haruka cargando a Rei, con cuidado pues su espalda estaba realmente afectada, se dirijieron a sus coches y Serena y Rei se fueron con Haruka, Michiru, Rini y Hotaru en el coche de la rubia, mientras Setsuna, Mina, Lita y Amy iban en el coche de Mina, al llegar al hospital la mamá de Amy las estaba esperando con una camilla lista, y algunos paramédicos

-hola señoritas-dijo la dra. Mizuno

-hola-dijeron todas al unisono

-mamá, aquí esta mi amiga Rei-djio Amy mostrando a Haruka con la chica en brazos

-recuestala de lado, por favor-ordeno la doctora Mizuno, y Haruka lo hizo-o por dios, tiene unas graves quemaduras en la espalda y algunas cortadas, ¿como ocurrio?-dijo muy sorprendida al ver tales heridas en la espalda de la Sailor del fuego, ante tal pregunta todas se quedaron calladas

-accidentes domesticos-dijo Mina sonriendo

-asi es-afirmo Serena

-tenemos que pasarla con urgencia, vayan a hacer los papeleos por alla-dijo señalando una ventanilla-la vamos a revisar, y cualquier cosa les aviso….¿y su familia?-

-su abuelo no esta en estos momentos aquí, solo esta ella sola-dijo Serena

-¿quien se hara cargo?-

-yo-respondio la Sailor del viento y todas asintieron

-muy bien, pase a aquella ventanilla, ahí le diran que hacer, con su permiso me llevo a la paciente-dijo entrando atrás de los paramédicos a la sala de urgencias-muy bien, Saito, James, tenemos que examinarla cuanto antes, si no….dudo mucho que sobreviva-dijo viendo con melancolía a la Sailor de Marte inconsciente frente a ella

Mientras tanto las demás chicas afuera no daban una con la angustia, mientras Haruka y Michiru arreglaban los papeles, Rini y Hotaru estaban reconfortando a Serena, mientras Setsuna daba de vueltas, Lita, Mina y Amy platicaban tratando de controlar a la Sailor del trueno pues estaba desesperada, en ese momento llego Darien con luna y Artemis

-¿que paso?-pregunto Darien con su típica expresión fría

-Rei…Rei esta muy mal-dijo Serena llorando

-por dios Serena, no llores, deberías estar acostumbrada-dijo Darien y todas se quedaron con cara de "que te pasa se esta muriendo"

-¿como puedes decir eso?-dijo Serena que no paraba de llorar

-deberias hacerte a la idea de que ellas tienen que sacrificarse por nosotros-dijo aun con mas frialdad y todas lo vieron con desprecio-es su deber como Sailor scouts-

-¿como puedes ser tan frio?-dijo Serena no creyendo lo que escuchaba-ellas son nuestras amigas-

-no, ellas son nuestras protectoras-

-eres un idiota-dijo Serena dándole una cachetada, y Darien solo la jalo y la apretó de las muñecas

-¡no te atrevas a volver a hacerlo!-grito y Serena comenzó a llorar pues la estaba lastimando

-¡sueltala idiota!-dijo Lita dándole un golpe en el rostro, haciendo que soltara a Serena

-¿como te atreves?-dijo Haruka jalándolo y dándole un golpe en el estomago lo que hizo que Darien cayera al piso tosiendo

-ey chicas tranquilícense, nos van a sacar-dijo Amy separándolas de Darien

-¡largate!-dijeron las Sailor del viento y del trueno y Darien salio corriendo de ahí-¿estas bien?-pregunto Haruka y Serena solo asintió

-Hotaru-dijo Serena viendo a la pequeña

-¿que sucede princesa?-pregunto la guerrera de la destrucción acercándose a Serena

-¿puedes ayudar a Rei?-

-claro, pero será difícil, porque perderé la mayoría de mi energía-

-¿y si te ayudo?-

-tal vez-

-entre las dos, juntaran mas energía-dijo Setsuna sonriendo-intentenlo, en cuanto salgan a avisar algo entren ustedes-

-de acuerdo mamá Setsuna-dijo Hotaru con una gran sonrisa

-Setsuna-dijo Serena

-si princesa-

-¿podemos hablar?-dijo Serena poniéndose de pie

-claro-dijo Setsuna y asi ambas se alejaron del grupo

-¿que pasa princesa?-

-tu sabes….-dijo Serena volteando a ver a Setsuna-¿porque saque un nuevo poder?-

-¿un nuevo poder?-pregunto Setsuna algo sorprendida

-si algo como, fuego….lunar resplandeciente-dijo Serena y Setsuna abrió mucho los ojos-este no fue como los otros, no necesite ningún objeto…-dijo la rubia pero recordó que la posición y todo era igual al ataque de fuego de marte de Rei-era la misma posición en la que lanza Rei su poder-dijo y dejo a Setsuna sin palabras

··························

**_me disculpo si tuve errores XDno pude revisar, dejen reviews y muchisimas gracias por leer esta historia!_**


	8. entre la vida y la muerte

**_i'm here!, jaja aqui el septimo(u octavo, como lo quieran ver) capitulo, espero que les guste, y no me maten por matar a Rei XD, jaja ok ok no soy tan mala...creo ¬¬', no se preocupen no es el final! no descarten la posibilidad de una Rei pequeña ehh¬¬ mas adelante les pedire unas opiniones :)_**

CAPITULO SIETE….entre la vida y la muerte

-tu sabes….-dijo Serena volteando a ver a Setsuna-¿porque tengo un nuevo poder?-

-¿un nuevo poder?-pregunto Setsuna algo sorprendida

-si algo como, fuego….lunar resplandeciente-dijo Serena y Setsuna abrió mucho los ojos-este no fue como los otros, no necesite ningún objeto…-dijo la rubia pero recordó que la posición y todo era igual al ataque de fuego de marte de Rei-era la misma posición en la que lanza Rei su poder-dijo y dejo a Setsuna sin palabras

-pues….tal vez es solo un nuevo poder-dijo Setsuna ignorando lo ultimo que dijo Serena

-¿tu crees?, pero eso de fuego como que no va con la luna-dijo Serena pensando

-pues si, pero no todo es como parece-dijo Setsuna-vamos para alla princesa-dijo jalando a Serena para volverse a unir al grupo

-Serena, ¿como te sientes?-pregunto Rini acercándose a Serena y jalándola para que se sentaran

-bien, pero me preocupa Rei-dijo Serena

-lo se-contesto Rini, mientras ellas platicaban, Rei luchaba por su vida adentro en la sala de urgencias

-Dra. Mizuno, la perdemos-dijo el joven castaño junto a ella

-no, no eso no puede ser, se que esas heridas son muy graves, pero si a ella le pasa algo, mi hija y sus amigas sufrirían mucho-dijo la doctora viendo como los signos vitales de Rei eran bastante irregulares

-por favor, señorita Rei, no se vaya-decia el pelinegro, mientras terminaba de poner vendoletes en las cortadas y veía las grandes quemaduras, observaba que sus signos vitales bajaban, pero recobro el conocimiento por unos segundos

-Serena-susurro Rei

-Rei, ¿a quien le hablas?-pregunto la Dra. Mizuno

-Serena, quiero verla-dijo Rei con los ojos entreabiertos

-¿serena?, ¿quieres hablar con ella?-pregunto la Dra. Mizuno sorprendida

-si-respondio casi sin voz Rei

-traere a la señorita Serena en un instante-dijo el pelinegro corriendo hacia afuera de la sala de urgencias, y yendo hacia las chicas-disculpen, ¿la señorita Serena?-pregunto un pelinegro muy agitado

-soy yo-dijo Serena poniéndose de pie

-sigame, la señorita Rei quiere hablar con usted-dijo el pelinegro y Serena se quedo sorprendida, pero mas todas las demás, excepto Setsuna, luna y Rini

-de acuerdo-dijo Serena caminando junto con el enfermero-¿como esta?-

-no puedo mentirle, tal vez no sobreviva la noche-dijo el enfermero y Serena sintió como se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

-¿tan mal esta?-

-si señorita, sus heridas son bastante graves, ha perdido mucha sangre-dijo el enfermero, y llegaron a la sala donde estaba Rei y entraron, al verla ahí vendada de la espalda, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas recorrieran por sus mejillas

-Rei-dijo Serena comenzando a llorar

-Serena, ella quiere hablar contigo, tal vez no sobreviva….asi que pasa, las dejaremos un momento solas-dijo la Dra. Mizuno haciéndole una seña a los enfermeros para que salieran afuera-cualquier cosa, vamos a estar aquí afuera-indico la doctora

-gracias-dijo Serena y se sento en una silla junto a Rei-aquí estoy Rei-

-Sery…perdón-dijo Rei cerrando los ojos

-Rei, por favor abre los ojos…..Rei no me dejes sola-dijo Serena agarrándola la mano y comenzando a llorar

-no seas tonta….tienes a Darien y a las demás-dijo Rei acariciándole la cabeza

-pero….Rei, no te vayas-dijo Serena alzando la cabeza

-perdón Sery….no te…pude…proteger….-dijo Serena y sus signos vitales se fueron

-no,¡no!-grito Serena y los doctores entraron en ese momento

-permiso, señorita-dijo un enfermero quitándola

-no, no-decia Serena aun con la mano de Rei con la suya, mientras en la sala de espera

-oh por dios-dijo Michiru y todas quedaron en silencio

-la energía de marte se extingue-dijo Setsuna viendo a todas algo muy preocupada

-Rei esta…-dijo Mina comenzando a llorar, mientras se abrazaba de Lita

-tranquila-contesto la castaña abrazándola muy fuerte

-no, esto no puede pasar-dijo Rini viendo a Setsuna

-no,¡Mars!-grito Haruka tratando de entrar a la sala de urgencias, pero Setsuna se lo impidió-¡déjame!, se extinguió, su energía se fue-dijo Uranus con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-¡tranquilízate!-alzo la voz Setsuna, pero Uranus la jalo a un lugar alejado y la abrazo, y comenzó a llorar-¿no quieres que te vean llorar?-

-no estoy acostumbrada-dijo Uranus separándose de ella y secándose las lagrimas

-ey, la princesa no la dejara ir tan fácil-dijo Setsuna sonriendo

-ya se pero, es que las tengo que proteger-dijo Uranus

-¿porque tanto interés en que Serena y Rei estén bien?-pregunto Michiru llegando junto a Setsuna y Uranus, la cual solo vio directo a Setsuna

··························

_**celosa Michi ¬¬', Rei muriendose y ella de celosa, en fin que tal les gusto? :O se extinguio! su energia se extinguio!, no desesperen, vamos bien, creo, en fin, dejen reviews, acepto amenazas de muerte XD, en fin sigan leyendo nos vemos en el siguiente capi :), lancen sus apuestas!, vive o muere? **_


	9. sobrevivir por amor

_**chan chan chan, llegó la hora la hora de la verdad! mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero valió la pena XD jajaja espero que les guste!**_

CAPITULO OCHO…..sobrevivir, por amor

De regreso a la sala de urgencias….

-Rei despierta-decia Serena que ya estaba separada de ella, mientras los doctores le daban electroshock

-_no la dejes-_escuchaba en su mente Rei, y vio como estaban en una sala del palacio lunar, estaba ella frente a Mars, su antecesora

-yo _no la quiero dejar-_

_-te necesita Rei-_

_-lo se, pero ya no tengo energía, no puedo despertar-_

_-piensa, tienes mas energía de la que crees-_

_-no, no puedo…-_

Mientras Rei seguía hablando con su otro yo, Serena se tiraba al suelo pues escuchaba la charla de los médicos, diciendo que la habían perdido

-¡dejenla!-grito Serena quitando a todos

-no podemos señorita-dijo Saito

Entonces Serena se acerco a Rei y comenzó a brillar, el símbolo de la princesa de la luna se marco en su frente. Tomo la mano de Rei, y en la frente de esta se puso el símbolo de la guerrera del fuego-¡vayanse!-grito Serena, lo que asusto a los médicos y salieron de ahí, por ordenes de la Dra. Mizuno, y asi comenzó a transmitirle parte de sus poderes, después de todo, ambas tenían energía de la otra….

_-esto es….-dijo Rei viendo como entraba una luz al cuarto donde estaba_

_-asi es…ella nunca nos dejara solas Rei-dijo la guerrera acercándose a Rei-ahora vuelve-dijo besando a Rei que solo se sorprendio y sintió como podía respirar y abrió los ojos, y una vez mas viendo a Serena frente a ella_

-Rei-dijo Serena aventándose a abrazarla, y solo escucho un leve quejido proveniente de la Sailor del fuego-perdón-

-no, tranquila-dijo Rei abrazándola de nuevo y Serena solo volvió a llorar-no llores, estoy contigo-dijo Rei secándole las lagrimas de las mejillas

-o por dios, milagro-dijo la Dra. Mizuno entrando a la sala y viendo que los signos vitales habían vuelto, y comenzó a examinarla, mientras una ya mas aliviada Serena, se alejo un poco

En la sala de espera…..

-o por dios-dijo Mina viendo a todas, en ese momento Uranus desaparecio

-¿que paso?-pregunto Haruka muy confundida viendo a Setsuna-Michi-dijo sonriéndole a la sirena que estaba frente a ella

-hola, hasta que hablas, desde que llegue aquí ni un abrazo ni nada-dijo Michiru algo molesta, pues lo que le dijo Setsuna, no la convencio, y mas porque ese_-porque son como sus hermanitas, al igual que todas las demás-_que Setsuna dijo, no era como que muy verdadero

-lo siento mi vida, es que como que no andaba en este mundo-dijo Haruka abrazando a Michiru de la cintura

-creo que mejor las dejo solas-dijo Setsuna retirándose y reagrupándose con las demás

-¿segura que estas bien?-pregunto Michiru abrazando a Haruka del cuello para quedar muy cerca de los labios de la rubia-estas como que muy rara, te preocupas demasiado por lo que le pase a Rei o Serena-

-es que…..las quiero mucho, son como mis hermanitas pequeñas, asi como todas las demás, además me preocupo también por ti-dijo Haruka sonriendo mientras veía a las demás Sailors que ya estaban bastante mas tranquilas

-esta bien, si tu me lo dices, te creeré-dijo Michiru acercándose a Haruka, de tal modo que ambas podían sentir el aliento de la otra, asi que empujo a Michiru, hasta un pasillo que había a unos pasos de ahí, y estaba completamente solo, y algo obscuro, ya ahí la recargo de la pared y la comenzó a besar en el cuello, consiguiendo en ese mismo instante que a la guerrera de los mares se le erizara la piel-que traviesa guerrera de Urano-dijo Michiru tratando de hablar con naturalidad pero no lo lograba

-mucho-contesto Haruka sin separar sus labios del cuello de la sirena, y comenzó a meter una de sus manos debajo de la playera de la de cabello aquamarino, mientras con la otra atraía a la neptuniana hacia ella, después subio a sus labios y la sirena la beso muy apasionadamente. Mientras le sacaba la camisa de dentro del pantalón a Haruka y deslizaba la mano hasta el cinturón y desabrochaba este para luego meter la mano dentro de estos, consiguiendo asi un gemido de la guerrera de Urano, que ya para este entonces estaba realmente agitada al igual que la sirena.

Haruka sentía como Michiru jugaba con ella, era de esas pocas veces donde Michiru era la que controlaba, y asi Michiru siguió con su "juego", hasta que la Sailor del viento le aviso con un suave gemido que la había llevado al paraíso.

Y asi como revancha, la rubia cargo a la princesa de Neptuno contra la pared y comenzando a profundizar mas el beso, agitando aun mas la respiración de la sirena, asi que la llevo hasta un sofá cerca de ellas y la recostó poniéndose sobre ella, para luego desabrocharle la blusa, y comenzando a besarla desde sus labios hasta la parte mas intima de la princesa de los mares. Al primer contacto de la guerrera de Urano con la piel desnuda de Michiru, hizo que esta sintiera como si electricidad recorriera todo su cuerpo, y busco su cabeza para poder comenzar a jugar con su cabello alborotado, la guerrera del viento la tomo de la mano y esta grito, consiguiendo asi que Haruka subiera hasta sus labios de nuevo, y se dejara caer suavemente sobre ella mientras ambas intentaban controlar su respiración-te amo, mi linda sirena-dijo Haruka en un suave susurro acomodando su rostro junto al de Michiru

-y yo a ti, mi valiente angelito-dijo Michiru abrazándola mientras acariciaba su cabeza, jugando con los cabellos de la rubia

-muy bien me encantaría quedarme aquí, pero tenemos que ir a ver que paso con las chicas-dijo Haruka poniéndose de pie seguida de Michiru, mientras Haruka se subia los pantalones y se los abrochaba y se ponía el cinturón, y Michiru se abrochaba la blusa hasta tapar lo necesario, arreglándose la falda y peinando un poco a Haruka y a ella misma, Haruka agarro su saco y a Michiru de la mano, para ir a donde las demás

-ey chicas, pero si se perdieron-dijo Mina viendo a ambas chicas con curiosidad

-ehm, si lo siento-dijo Haruka sonriendo

-y que, ¿han avisado algo de Rei?-pregunto Michiru

-si, dicen que ya esta fuera de peligro, que se recupero después de unos segundos muerta, pero que ya esta mucho mejor-dijo una sonriente Mina

-eso es bueno-dijo Haruka

-pues si, ahora solo hay que esperar-dijo Amy

-pero pobre Rei la debio haber pasado terrible-dijo Rini y Hotaru asintió

-pero, ¿ahora que hacemos?-dijo Lita algo impaciente y desesperada

-esperar Lita, esperar-dijo Mina agarrándola de la mano para que se tranquilizara, y asi fue, nadie se dio cuenta de aquella acción, mas que las tres que sabían su pasado, su presente y su futuro de cada una de ellas, y solo sonrieron

-entonces, que tal si se van a casa-dijo Haruka a las otras senshis

-pero no podemos dejar aquí a Serena y a Rei solas-dijo Amy

-Michiru y yo nos quedamos, cualquier cosa les avisamos-dijo Haruka y Michiru solo asintió, pero de pronto una gran neblina cubrió todo el exterior, se miraron entre si y salieron corriendo

-¿y ahora que hacemos?-dijo Mina

-transformarnos-dijo Rini y todas obedecieron

-por el poder del cristal del planeta venus…..-

-por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio….-

-por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter…..-

-por el poder del planeta Urano….-

-por el poder del planeta Neptuno…-

-por el poder del planeta Plutón…..-

-por el poder del planeta Saturno….-

-por el poder del prisma lunar…..-

-TRANSFORMACIÓN!-gritaron todas, y ya transformadas se pusieron en guardia

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**wow! un poco de lemmon suave XD jaja de las HAMI espero que me dejen sus lindas firmitas y un pequeo adelanto en una oracion "no todo es lo que parece" sabran a que me refiero mas adelante XD**_

_**Fuu(:**_


	10. peleando juntas

_**SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE**_

_**GRACIAS HOMBRE DE MIS HOMBRES POR LEER ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA ¬¬'**_

CAPITULO NUEVE…...peleando juntas

-¿quien eres?-pregunto Lita

-¿quieren saber?, porque no le preguntan a las dos Sailors que faltan-dijo el tipo de capa negra

-ellas no están en buenas condiciones como para andarles preguntando cosas sin sentido-dijo Setsuna

-si se meten con ellas se meten con nosotras-dijo Mina

-muy bien-dijo el hombre-fuego infernal…..ataca-dijo lanzando una bola negra con la orilla color naranja, la esquivaron y vieron que se estrello en el suelo haciendo una gran explosión y dejando un gran hoyo

-por dios-dijo Mina

Dentro del hospital Serena y Rei escucharon ruidos

-Sery, ayúdame-dijo Rei queriéndose parar

-no, te puede hacer daño-dijo Serena queriendo acostarla

-no, tenemos que ayudarlas, sabes que nuestros poderes le afectan-dijo Rei quitándose los aparatos

-si, pero mírate malamente puedes caminar-dijo Serena viendo como Rei se ponía de pie, y ella la abrazaba de la cintura mientras la marciana le pasaba el brazo por detrás del cuello

-si puedo-dijo comenzando a caminar, vieron como todos los del hospital corrian de un lado a otro asi que esperaron para poder salir y vieron como todos se iban corriedo por la parte de atrás-¿lista?-dijo Rei enseñando su transformador y Serena solo asintió

-por el poder del planeta marte….-

-eternal Sailor Moon…..-

-¡transformación!-dijeron ambas, y asi salieron aun Mars siendo ayudada por Moon, al salir vieron como sus compañeras estaban tiradas, y mal heridas

-¿chicas, que hacen aqui?-pregunto Amy

-ayudar-dijo Rei separándose de Serena-fuego de marte…..¡enciéndete!-dijo Mars lanzando su ataque

-fuego lunar resplandeciente….¡enciéndete!-dijo Serena y el ataque era muy parecido al de Rei que solo la volteo a ver y Serena solo encogio los hombros y vieron como los dos fuegos hacían un tipo de remolino y se impactaban directo al tipo en el brazo, logrando cortárselo

-¡ahhh!-grito el tipo al ver su brazo volando

Rei ySserena se hicieron una sola otra vez, ambas corrian de un lado a otro hasta llegar al tipo que tenia el brazo chorreando de sangre, y comenzaron a golpearlo

-una vez los derrotamos, esta vez no será la excepción-dijo Serena

-y dile a tus hermanos o amigos, sean lo que sean que se preparen para luchar contra nosotras, que los eliminaremos-dijo Rei poniéndose de pie-bueno si sobrevives…..¡saeta llameante de marte!-dijo Rei lanzando su saeta

-¡tiara lunar acción!-dijo Serena para que esta se fusionara con la saeta y se le enterrara directo en el estomago haciendo que este se desvaneciera

-bueno, creo que nuestras amenazas no llegaron-dijo Rei voltendo a ver a Serena pero sintió como su espalda aun dolia y cayo al piso de rodillas

-Rei-dijo Serena agarrándola

-estoy bien-dijo Rei poniéndose de pie y Serena la sostuvo

-¿segura?-

-si Sery, segura-dijo Rei en ese momento se comenzó a disipar la neblina, y las demás chicas vieron como iban caminando hacia ellas

-¿que paso?-pregunto Hotaru

-creo que lo derrotamos-dijo Serena y todas se quedaron sorprendidas, si el derrotar a los monstruos les costo un monton a casi todas(excepto a Setsuna y Hotaru)

-¿como lo hicieron?-pregunto Lita que era ayudada por Mina para ponerse de pie, al igual que Michiru ayudaba a Haruka y Setsuna a Amy

-fusionando poderes-dijo Rei sonriendo y asi regresaron al interior del hospital, pero no había nadie-¿y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Rei viendo a las demás

-¿irnos?-pregunto m¡Mina y todas se vieron entre si y asintieron

-pero Rei sigue lastimada-dijo Rini acercándose a Rei y Serena

-estoy bien pequeña, no te preocupes-dijo Rei abrazando a la pequeña que solo sonrio, a Serena le daba gusto ver que se llevaran tan bien, y que Rini se preocupara por Rei y viceversa

-entonces vamos-dijo Amy todas caminaban hacia los coches, se fueron como cuando iban al hospital.

-Mairon-dijo el chico de cabello castaño

-¿que sucede Davon?-pregunto el pelinegro

-esas dos han eliminado a Aiton-

-¿que?-

-asi es, lo eliminaron-

-por algo era el mas débil-dijo Mairon y Davon asintió

Y entonces vieron a cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, con una chica bastante parecida a Serena, pero no era ella, tenia los ojos verdes y cabello morado, el coche donde iba Serena, que era el de Haruka, se paro y tras de el iba el coche de Mina, bajaron del auto y vieron como los tortolos se besaban y abrazaban, por primera vez vieron a Darien feliz, pues con Serena nunca actuaba asi

-¡que te pasa idiota!-grito Haruka abalanzándose sobre el, al igual que Lita, y Rei se acerco a el, mientras Mina y Michiru detenían a la tipa

-¿como le haces eso a Serena?-dijo Rei pidiendo permiso a ambas chicas para darle un puñetazo en la cara que le dejo un rastro de sangre en el labio

-¡dejenlo!-gritaba la otra chica, mientras Setsuna, Hotaru, Rini y Amy abrazaban a Serena

-¡callate!-grito Michiru

-¡eres un idiota!-dijo Lita

-¡no te mereces a alguien tan linda como serena!-grito Haruka

-¡antes te mato, que tu la lastimes!-dijo Rei volviendo a golpearlo

-¡dejenlo!-grito Serena y todas se quedaron impactadas, mas Rei que estaba encima de el-no lo quiero volver a ver-dijo llorando, entonces Haruka le dio una patada en el estomago, seguida de Lita con un puñetazo en el mismo lugar, y Rei se puso de pie y el dio una patada, en donde mas le duele a un hombre, haciendo que todas corearan un "¡auch!", mientras Michiru y Mina aventaban a la chica junto a Darien, y solo se abrazaron

-¿estas bien?-pregunto la chica limpiándole la sangre

-si, no esperaba menos de las que protegen a Serena-dijo Darien muy enojado

-tranquilo, todo esta bien-dijo la chica ayudando a parar a Darien.

·······························

**_perdon por cualquier falta que tenga XD dejen reviews, y espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Fuu(:_**


	11. amor

**_Ni Rei Ni Serena, ni ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen _**

**_perdon! tiene pfff! años que no actualizo XD se que a muchos les gusta :S y les pido perdon pero andaba en otros lados :S y or eso les dejo tres capis, prometo que ya no voy a irme tan feo jeje, gracias por leer este fic y bueeno es genial ver que si es bien recibido, pensé que no iba a interesar :S sin mas sign leyendo y cualquier cosa me dicen..._**

CAPITULO DIEZ….amor

Rei se acerco a Serena y la rubia se le lanzo a los brazos, mientras Haruka era controlada por Michiru, pues era capaz de regresarse a romperle mas la cara al pelinegro, al igual que Lita que era abrazada por Mina y eso la tranquilizaba un poco mas

-es un idiota-dijo Rei pero volteo a ver a la niña de cabellos rosas, y se agacho ante ella-tu no te mereces a un padre asi pequeña-dijo acariciándole la cabeza

-lo se Rei-dijo y se le lanzo a los brazos a Rei quien solo la abrazo con mucha ternura y eso le saco una leve sonrisa a Serena

Luna y Setsuna tenían otra de sus platicas, en donde tenían que ver como platicarle la verdad a las chicas

-¿como les vamos a decir?-pregunto luna

-no lo se, supongo que como se dice todo dentro de las Sailors-dijo Setsuna-en una junta en el templo Hikawa, pero tendremos que sellar las puertas para evitar que Lita, Haruka y Rei lo maten-esto ultimo con una sonrisa en la cara

-si, tienes razón, pero esa chica era….-

-asi es, por eso se nos quedo viendo-

-¿pero tu crees que ya?-

-tal vez, por algo tan contentos, no se si le haya dicho la verdad a el, pero…no tarda-

-¿y si les decimos que vengan?-

-¡no!, ¿que quieres que corra sangre o que?-

-no, yo solo decía-

-es mejor que eso sea en otro momento-

-de acuerdo, por ahora es mejor irnos a nuestras casas-y asi se acercaron a las demás-vamos, es hora de irse-dijo luna y todas asintieron, para luego subirse a los autos

-oye Rini, ¿hoy te quedas con Hotaru?-pregunto Serena

-si ella quiere-dijo Rini volteando a ver a Hotaru que solo asintió con una gran sonrisa

-bueno, cuídate-dijo Serena abrazando a la pequeña

-tranquila mamá, no estas sola-dijo en un susurro al oído de Serena que solo asintió-me tienes a mi, a las chicas, y a Rei-dijo separándose de ella eso ultimo le sorprendio mucho a la rubia-ella te quiere-

-y yo a ella-dijo sonriéndole a la pelirosa

-no la dejes, ambas se necesitan-le dijo la pequeña acercándose a la Sailor del fuego para abrazarla

-no pequeña, nunca la dejare sola-dijo Rei depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla de la sucesora del trono que solo sonrio y se echo a correr al coche de Haruka, donde iban Hotaru, Rini, Setsuna y Haruka con Michiru en la parte de adelante, mientras en el otro iban, Serena, Rei, Amy y Mina manejando con Lita de copiloto.

Asi llevaron a las dos chicas al inicio de las escaleras del templo y ellas siguieron su camino rumbo a la casa de Lita.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Rei que subia los escalones con ayuda de Serena

-si, después de todo tiene tiempo, que dudaba de mi relación con el-dijo Serena sin voltear a ver a Rei

-¿en serio?-pregunto Rei muy sorprendida y sin ver llegaron arriba y se dirigieron a la habitación de Rei

-es que desde hace….bueno desde antes de faraón 90, las cosas no iban bien-dijo Serena sacando ropa para cambiarse y también para Rei

-¿desde entonces?,¿ osea desde que te enteraste de que Rini era tu hija mas o menos?-dijo Rei sentándose con cuidado en la cama

-si, asi es-dijo Serena sentándose junto a ella

-¿y porque nunca me dijiste nada?-pregunto Rei viendo directo a los ojos a Serena

-pense que me regañarías, me golpearías y demás-dijo Serena sonriendo-digamos que eres algo temperamental-

-si, lo se-dijo Rei también sonriendo-pero en ese caso, tal vez no lo hubiera hecho-

-pero ahora, con esa chica, no sentí feo-dijo Serena volteando al techo-simplemente….me pregunte porque no me lo dijo antes-

-porque es un idiota…-dijo Rei algo muy enojada-como se atreve a engañarte-

-Rei tranquila, eso ya paso-dijo Serena acercándose a Rei-¿te ayudo a cambiarte?-dijo la rubia y Rei solo asintió poniéndose de pie, Serena le quito la playera con mucho cuidado de no lastimarle la espalda y le puso una limpia, pero ambas estaban algo sonrojadas, al tenerse asi una a la otra era algo inevitable, después le ayudo a quitarse el pantalón y ponerse uno limpio, después ella misma se cambio mientras Rei la observaba, y esta volteo caminando hacia ella-si hago algo…¿prometes no alejarte?-pregunto Serena sentándose en la cama junto a Rei que solo asintió, entonces se acerco lentamente a ella y la beso muy tiernamente, en ese momento ambas chicas se sintieron como si estuvieran en un sueño, Rei siempre lo había deseado, y Serena no opinaba muy distinto, entonces Rei se puso sobre Serena con cuidado pues aun le dolia la espalda y la comenzó a besar mas profundamente, hasta que ambas sintieron la necesidad de respirar, se separaron un poco Rei puso su frente sobre la de Serena y asi ambas se vieron directo a los ojos

-vaya, eso si que fue raro-dijo Rei sonriendo

-algo-dijo Serena del mismo modo-no puedes negar que te gusto-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-mmm, tal vez-dijo Rei separándose de Serena y haciendo como que pensaba

-¡Rei!-replico Serena

-bueno, si me gusto-dijo Rei acercándose de nuevo a los labios de Serena y volviéndola a besar, después se separaron para acostarse bien en la cama y ambas se abrazaron y se besaron de nuevo-bueno….señorita Serenity….-dijo Rei sonriendo

-¿si mi valiente guerrera del fuego?-dijo serena

-¿quiere usted ser mi novia?-pregunto la princesa de marte

-claro, solo si usted promete estar siempre conmigo-dijo la princesa de la luna y la del fuego solo sonrio

-claro, eso ni se pregunta-dijo Rei y Serena la volvió a besar, entonces la rubia se acomodo en el pecho de la pelinegra, y escuchando el latido del corazón de la Sailor de marte, la princesa se fue sumergiendo en el mundo de Morfeo, junto a su valiente guerrera que la abrazo como queriendo nunca separarse de ella

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

**_psss aqui les dejo este capi :S espero que les haya gustado, lo siento por mis errores ortográficos :S jeje gracias por leer_**

**_FUU(:_**

**_Facebook: Oosaki Fuu_**


	12. encerradas

_**Ni Rei Ni Serena Ni ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen**_

**_aqui el otro capi, espero que les guste :)_**

CAPITULO ONCE…..encerradas

El sol entraba por las ventanas de la habitación de la Sailor del fuego, y alumbraba a ambas cuerpos entrelazados en un tierno abrazo, la de marte abrió los ojos, y sintió como la calidez de la princesa de la luna la rodeaba completamente, sonrio al notar que lo de la noche anterior no había sido solo un sueño, entonces sintió como Serena se despertaba poco a poco, y abría los ojos y se ponía frente a frente a ella

-buenos días princesa-dijo Rei sonriendo

-buenos días mi valiente guerrera-dijo Serena acercándose para darle un beso

-bueno, hoy si debe ir a la escuela-dijo Rei poniéndose de pie con cuidado, mientras Serena hacia lo mismo

-pero no te puedo dejar sola-dijo Serena abrazando a Rei

-yo voy a estar bien, mejor tu te vas, y te aplicas y asi regresas conmigo y yo voy a estar feliz porque tu te apliques-dijo Rei viendo a Serena que hacia un pucherito-¿si?-

-mmm…-dijo Serena

-por favor, por mi-dijo Rei y al decir eso Serena no se podía resistir

-esta bien, pero si quieres algo me avisas no me importa que este en clases-dijo Serena seria

-si yo te aviso-dijo Rei con cara de "seguro"

-es enserio, Rei Hino que mira que si no lo haces te juro por marte que me las vas a pagar-dijo Serena muy seria y fingiendo estar enojada con Rei

-esta bien mi bella princesa de la luna, le avisare si necesito algo-dijo Rei acercándose a Rei-ahora a bañarse-dijo Rei señalando el baño

-¿y si te bañas conmigo?-pregunto una Serena muy sonriente

-mmm, tal vez, a lo mejor-dijo Rei como pensando

-¡Rei!-dijo de la misma forma que le dijo la noche anterior

-esta bien, pero me duele mi espalda-dijo Rei, pues en verdad aun le dolia la espalda, y es que a pesar de que gracias a su poder de Sailor scout sanaba bastante rápido, aun asi no era tan rápido

-pero yo te cuidare de que no te duela-dijo Serena acercándose a Rei, y le comenzó a quitar con cuidado la playera, y después la venda y vio que ya habían sanado la mayoría de las cortadas, y que las quemaduras también se reducían.

-¡que bien!-grito Serena y Rei se extraño

-¿que pasa?-

-ya casi se te curan tus heridas-dijo con una gran sonriendo

-¿en serio?-

-asi es…supongo por ser una Sailor scout-

-lo mas seguro-dijo Rei jalando a Serena-pero ahora te debo un baño princesa-dijo besándola

Y asi ambas se bañaron juntas, Serena tratando con mucho cuidado a su guerrera, al terminar se cambiaron, por primera vez Serena se sentía completamente feliz

-muy bien princesa, cuidese mucho-dijo Rei saliendo con Serena de la mano hasta llegar a las escaleras

-bien Rei, cualquier cosa me avisas por favor-dijo Serena volteando a ver a Rei

-claro-dijo dándole un beso en los labios, y asi Serena salio rumbo a la escuela, dejando a Rei con una gran sonrisa, pues no era un sueño…la princesa era suya….Serena llego a la escuela y se encontró con sus demás amigas.

-hola Serena-dijo Amy sonriéndole a Serena

-hola chicas-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿porque tan feliz?-dijo Mina abrazando a Serena

-nada, simplemente que hoy es un bello dia ¿no creen?-

-s-si claro-dijo Lita algo extrañada al igual que las demás

-¿y Rei?-pregunto Amy

-oh, ella se quedo en el templo, es que a pesar de que ya tiene las heridas mas recuperadas, aun no puede ir asi-dijo Serena caminando hacia las aulas seguida de las chicas

-si, aun tiene que descansar-dijo Mina

-pobre Rei-dijo Lita

-si, debio haberle dolido mucho-dijo Amy

-pero bueno, ya se esta recuperando y es lo que importa-dijo Serena aun con su sonrisa entraron a sus respectivos salones, Amy, Mina y Lita, y Serena al otro. Ya en su ultima clase, les toco a las cuatro juntas, y Serena se estaba aplicando, raro en ella, pero es que ese maestro a veces dejaba salir temprano

-muy bien, me tienen que entregar un resumen de la ley de newton, conforme lo vayan entregando, van a poder ir saliendo-dijo el profesor

-¿de cuanto tiene que ser el resumen?-pregunto Serena sorprendiendo a todos incluso al profesor

-pues de dos cuartillas-dijo el profesor-si lo terminas primero, la siguiente clase te vas temprano, solo pasas lista y ya-dijo el profesor, sabia que Serena no lo lograría

-¿en serio?-pregunto Serena

-asi es-

-muy bien-dijo Serena poniéndose a trabajar, sus amigas estaban realmente sorprendidas, Serena saco su libro para apoyarse, y por primera ves se acordó de todo lo que Amy le dijo, quería llegar temprano a ver a Rei, asi que se apuro con todo, y en 20 minutos lo termino-¡aquí esta!-dijo dándoselo al profesor

-¡a ver!-dijo sorprendido y todos estaban igual, mas sus amigas, lo comenzó a leer, se quedo impactado. Serena Tsukino, la niña mas floja del salón, termino un ensayo de dos cuartillas en 20 minutos, y estaba bien!-wuau Serena me sorprendes-dijo el profesor poniéndole un 10-te puedes ir-

-¡gracias!-dijo Serena mientras regresaba a su banca por sus cosas-nos vemos en el templo-susurro para sus amigas que aun no salían del shock y solo asintieron, salio de ahí y sintió a Sailor Mars-¡o por dios!-dijo y se hecho a correr, pero justo cuando llego a afuera del edificio otra vez, una neblina invadio la escuela

-eternal Sailor Moon…..¡transformacion!-grito y Sailor Moon apareció

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

En el templo Hikawa…

-¿que quieres?-decia Mars viendo como la sombra invadia el lugar

-es obvio lo que quiero….¡venganza!-dijo la sombra que apareció frente a ella-dejame presentarme, creo que ese fue el error que cometio Aiton al no presentarse-dijo acercándose un poco mas a Mars que solo se hacia para atrás-soy Xeiton uno de los cinco caballeros infernales-dijo sonriendo malévolamente

-¿porque nos quieren hacer daño?-pregunto Mars

-¡por el simple hecho de que nos derrotaste!, te parece poco-dijo lanzando bolas de fuego, de pronto se escucharon unos gritos, y volteo a ver de donde provenían

-¿Uranus?, ¿Neptune?, ¿Plut?, ¿Saturn?, y ¿Chibi Moon?, que hacen aqui?-dijo acercándose a ellas, pero una barrera se lo impidió repeliéndola-¡ahh!-grito mientras salía volando

-¡Mars!-gritaron las de afuera

-¿Setsuna porque no podemos entrar?-pregunto Neptune

-no lo se Neptune, no lo se-dijo muy preocupada

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

De regreso en la escuela…

-¡Sailor Moon!-gritaron las demás Sailors que llegaban a su lado

-¿que paso?-pregunto Sailor Mercury

-es el nuevo enemigo-dijo Sailor Moon

-¿que quieres?-pregunto Júpiter muy enojada

-jajaja, pero si ya saben….matar a Mars y a la princesa-dijo la sombra acercándose a ellas

-¡Mars!-grito Serena intentando correr afuera de la escuela pero una barrera se lo impido

-lo siento Sailor Moon….-dijo y puso una sonrisa malévola-pero esta vez Mars esta sola, y no podras hacer nada para protegerla, jajaja-dijo riendo

-que no….no eso no puede ser-dijo Sailor Moon comenzando a llorar

-¡dime que le están haciendo a Rei!-grito Venus muy enojada

-lo siento, pero en este momento debe estar siendo atravesada por el rayo infernal de Xeiton-dijo riendo de nuevo-pero vaya que soy tonto, no me eh presentado….soy Baiton, y soy uno de los cinco caballeros infernales-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa-debo agradecerles que se deshicieran de ese idiota de Aiton, la verdad es que solo estorbaba-

-como puedes decir eso-dijo Sailor Moon-el era tu amigo-

-¿amigo dices?, nosotros no eramos mas que compañeros de batalla, nada mas-dijo soltando una carcajada-saben….me da lastima decirles que esta vez no podrán hacer nada, Mars esta sola y ustedes están aquí, y estamos a punto de cumplir nuestra misión-

-_Rei-_penso Serena_-por favor que no te pase nada_-pensaba Serena mientras se ponía en guardia para atacar al otro

-_Serena-_penso esta vez Rei_-por favor, cuídenla por mi, que no le pase nada_-dijo para después ponerse en posición de ataque

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

**_sus reviews se agradecen, y si solo los leen pues tambien XD gracias :)_**

**_FUU(:_**

**_Facebook: Oosaki Fuu_**


	13. una nueva compañera

**_Ni Rei Ni Serena Ni niguno de Sailor Moon me pertence_**

**_aqui el tercer y ultimo capi que les prometi, gracias de nuevo por la paciencia y ya prometo no irme por tanto tiempo :)_**

CAPITULO DOCE…..una nueva compañera

-_Rei-_penso Serena_-por favor que no te pase nada_-pensaba Serena mientras se ponía en guardia para atacar al otro

-_Serena-_penso esta vez Rei_-por favor, cuídenla por mi, que no le pase nada_-dijo para después ponerse en posición de ataque

-fuego de marte…..¡enciéndete!-dijo Rei lanzando el poder para destruir un monstruo de los que la rodeaban-_no voy a poder con todos-_pensaba mientras golpeaba a unos, pateaba a otros, mientras sus amigas de afuera no sabían que hacer

-¡Puu!-gritaba Rini-no podrá ella sola-

-tranquila pequeña dama-dijo Plut, pero ella también estaba hecha un manojo de nervios

-¡por dios Mars!-grito Uranus (no Haruka) al ver como la Sailor de la sabiduría era lanzada y golpeada una y otra vez_-¡ya se!_-penso y saco su espada de Urano_-por favor, Neptuno, Urano unan sus fuerzas y hagan que se abra un orificio donde pueda entrar ayudar a Mars, por favor-_entonces preparo su ataque, mientras la espada cambiaba, esta vez el mango era dorado con un liston aquamarino que iba con uno amarillo y que caia entrelazado-espada de Urano y Neptuno...¡destruye!-grito mientras pasaba la espada en la barrera, haciendo que esta se abriera momentáneamente, sin pensarlo dos veces entro seguida de Saturn tomada de la mano de Chibi Moon, y después Plut, y por ultimo Neptune

-¿que fue eso?-pregunto una Neptune suficientemente confundida como para hacer un interrogatorio de todo un dia

-ese poder…-dijo Plut muy sorprendida

-no es hora para platicar-dijo Uranus-¡tierra tiembla!-

-¡maremoto de Neptuno!-

-¡grito….mortal!-

Los tres poderes se fusionaron, atacaron a los monstruos destruyendo a la mayoría, mientras Saturn y Chibi Moon ayudaban a Mars, pero las atacaron, y Chibi Moon lo golpeo de una manera impresionante, esa forma de pelear era bastante conocida para Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y la misma Hotaru, pues asi peleaba la pequeña Tomoe.

Termino tirándolo contra el piso, saco una tipo espada pero mas pequeña de detrás de ella, era de filo curvo, con un mango blanco con líneas rosadas fusionadas con negro que se entrelazaban de manera perfecta, haciendo una tipo trenza, y se lo enterro en el estomago haciendo que este desapareciera, y asi, comenzó a atacar a los demás , frente a la mirada de sorpresa de las demás

-¿te quedas ahí o me ayudas Saturn?-dijo Chibi Moon mientras terminaba con dos monstruos que tenia encima

-e-ehm…claro-dijo Saturn empezando a atacar con su oz

-¡saeta…llameante…de marte!-grito Mars lanzando su poder

-Mars, no te esfuerces-dijo Plut

-tra-tranquila, necesito acabar con el para ir por Serena-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

-fuego lunar resplandeciente….¡enciéndete!-dijo Serena logrando matar a la mayoría de los monstruos

-¡beso de amor y belleza de venus!-

-¡ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!-

-¡rapsodia acuática de mercurio!-

Los poderes se fusionaron y atacaron a los demás monstruos, pero era inútil, no podían con todos, Baiton atacaba a cada una de las Sailors, las avento a todas, hasta que quedo solo Sailor Moon

-muy bien Sailor Moon….-dijo comenzando a formar un tipo de remolino en su mano-hagamos un trato-

-¿que quieres?-dijo mas que furiosa Sailor Moon

-si te mato a ti….-dijo ahora poniendo ambas manos para intensificar el viento entre sus manos-dejare que tu querida guerrera del fuego quede con vida-dijo mirándola directamente

-¿y como sabre que eso es cierto?, ¿como sabre que en serio ella estará bien y con vida?-dijo Sailor Moon comenzando a llorar

-¿no confias en mi?, ¿y en mi palabra de caballero?-pregunto sonriendo al ver que tal vez Sailor Moon podría aceptar

-no, no confio en ti, ni en nada de lo que me digas-

-en ese caso, tendre que avisarle a mi querido compañero Xeiton que mate a esa Sailor guerrera-dijo Baiton soltando una carcajada malévola

-¡no!-grito Sailor Moon-que no la toque-

-¿entonces te entregaras?-dijo Baiton mientras jugaba con su viento infernal

-si, asi es, pero quiero que se vayan, que no vuelvan y que dejen a este mundo y a mi guerrera en paz-dijo Sailor Moon con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Sailor Moon!-gritaron las demás

-no lo hagas, sabes que ellos no son confiables-dijo Mercury que caminaba junto con las demás hacia ella

-no se metan en mi decisión, no quiero mas muertes…-dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta-no quiero que ella muera-

-tranquila, no te precipites sabes que ella estará bien-dijo Mina

-ella es fuerte-dijo Lita-confia en ella-

-esta bien, tienen razón, ella estará bien, y todo estará mejor cuando destruyamos a este tipo-

-¡ustedes!, ¡ya la tenia en mis manos!, ¡morirán!-dijo baton-¡viento infernal!-dijo lanzando unos remolinos, directo a ellas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

-¡tierra tiembla!-

-fuego de marte….¡enciéndete!-

-¡grito…mortal!-

-¡maremoto de Neptuno!-

Los poderes se fusionaron, se estrellaron en Xeiton, sin embargo no fue mucho, mas que para herirlo un poco

-esto es inútil-dijo Neptune

-no seas pesimista, sucesora de Neptune-dijo Uranus-no te pareces en nada a la mia-susurro

-¿que?, suce ¿que?-pregunto Neptune aun mas confundida

-nada Neptune-dijo Setsuna con una gota en la cabeza

-¡cuidado!-grito Saturn avisándole a Neptune, Uranus y Plut que iban dos monstruos atrás de ellas, muy tarde para pero al voltear cerraron los ojos, pues ya sentían a los monstruos encima de ellas, su sorpresa para ellas y la misma Saturn, fue que Rini llego mas rápido y le enterro su espada en uno, y saco rápidamente otra igual enterrandosela al otro

-wuau-dijeron todas

-¿desde cuando aprendiste a pelear asi?-pregunto Mars

-ya ves-dijo Chibi Moon agarrando sus espadas-¿listas?

-si-dijeron las demás al unisono

-bueno, este es el plan-dijo Chibi Moon diciéndole a las demás lo que harian

-nada servirá conmigo, ¡morirán!-dijo Xeiton-¡rayo infernal!-

-¡campo de energía!-dijo Hotaru cubriendo a todas

-¿protección?-pregunto Xeiton muy sorprendido

-¡ahora!-grito Chibi Moon corriendo con ambas espadas una en cada mano, abriendo paso entre los monstruos, matándolos y golpeándolos, llegando hasta Xeiton-¡Neptune!-

-¡maremoto de Neptuno!-

-eso no es nada-dijo repeliendolo, pero no contaba con…

-¡Uranus!-

-¡tierra tiembla!-

-¡ahh!-dijo al salir volando

-¡Plut!-

-grito…mortal-

-ahh-volvió a gritar Xeiton

-¡Saturn!-dijo Chibi Moon, corriendo a la misma velocidad de Saturn llegando hasta Xeiton-¡ahora!-Saturn lo corto con su oz, y Rini le enterro ambas espadas en los brazos para inmovilizarlo-¡Mars!-Mars se acerco

-saeta llameante…¡de marte!-grito y se le atravesó en el estomago

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

-¡ahhh!-gritaron todas

-ahora morirán-dijo acercándose a ellas-¡viento infernal!-dijo y exactamente cuando estaba apunto de llegarle a las sailors…..

-barrera lunar….¡accion!-gritaron y eso impidió que el ataque llegara a las Sailors, que vieron como una Sailor Scout caia frente a ellas

-¿quien eres?-pregunto Xeiton muy enojado

-yo soy….-dijo la chica de cabello morado, tan largo que le llegaba a los tobillos, con ojos azules-Sailor Moon Crescent-dijo y todas se sorprendieron muchísimo

-¿Sailor Moon que que?-pregunto Serena que no se la creía, al igual que todas

-asi es princesa de la luna llena-dijo incandose ante ella

-¿y tu de donde saliste?-pregunto Venus

-tranquila Sailor Venus, por ahora no hay tiempo para hablar-dijo poniéndose en guardia-rayo lunar…..¡culmina!-dijo apuntando con su baculo, que en la parte de arriba tenia, una luna creciente rodeada por un anillo planetario-¡Sailor Moon!-

-fuego lunar resplandeciente….¡enciéndete!-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

**_este es uno de los primeros fics que escribi XD tal vez ya hasta el final es cuando la lectura va a ser distinta y un poco mas estilizada :S se leera y será mucho mejor, per por lo mientras los capis seran como los vienen leyendo hasta ahora :)_**

**_FUU(:_**

**_Facebook: Oosaki Fuu_**


	14. ¿quien eres?, ¿como aprendiste a pelear?

**_Ni Rei Ni Serena Ni niguno de Sailor Moon me pertence_**

_**holaaa aqui el siguiente capi :) hoy seran dos, asi que disfruten :)**_

CAPITULO TRECE…..¿quien eres?, ¿como aprendiste a pelear?

-barrera lunar….¡acción!-gritaron y eso impidió que el ataque llegara a las Sailors, que vieron como una Sailor Scout caia frente a ellas

-¿quien eres?-pregunto Xeiton muy enojado

-yo soy….-dijo la chica de cabello morado, tan largo que le llegaba a los tobillos, con ojos azules-Sailor Moon Crescent-dijo y todas se sorprendieron muchísimo

-¿Sailor Moon que que?-pregunto serena que no se la creía, al igual que todas

-asi es princesa de la luna llena-dijo incandose ante ella

-¿y tu de donde saliste?-pregunto Venus

-tranquila Sailor Venus, por ahora no hay tiempo para hablar-dijo poniéndose en guardia-rayo lunar…..¡culmina!-dijo apuntando con su baculo, que en la parte de arriba tenia, una luna creciente rodeada por un anillo planetario, del cual salio un rayo muy resplandeciente-¡Sailor Moon!-

-fuego lunar resplandeciente….¡enciéndete!-dijo Sailor Moon y el fuego hizo que desapareciera por completo

Sailor Moon Crescent, era de apariencia igual a la de Serena, mas bien la reina Serenity, solo que usaba el cabello suelto, era igual de largo que el de Serena, tenia ojos azules, y la luna dorada en su frente igual que Serena, su traje de Sailor blanco, con líneas moradas y rosadas en la orilla de la falda, su moño era morado, y tenia un corazón rosa parecido al de Sailor Moon

-¿quien eres?-pregunto Lita, ayudando a Mina, mientras Serena ayudaba a Amy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Rei, ¿estas bien?-dijo Rini caminando hacia ella, pues después del ataque que destruyo a Xeiton cayo de rodillas destransformada, y Rini y las demás hicieron lo mismo

-si, Rini tranquila-dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa

-Set, ¿que paso?-dijo Haruka, pues si bien nadie se había dado cuenta en la batalla no era ella, bueno solo se percato Setsuna

-ey-dijo Setsuna-tenemos que hablar, por lo mientras sígueme la corriente-dijo Setsuna y Haruka solo asintió

-¿Rini como aprendiste a pelear asi?-pregunto Michiru muy sorprendida

-es que tengo una buena maestra-dijo una Rini muy sonriente

-¿en serio?-dijo Hotaru también sonriendo

-asi es-lanzandose unas miradas que solo ellas entendian

-¿pero y las espadas?, ¿de donde las sacaste?-dijo Setsuna

-me las regalo la persona que mas quiero en el mundo-dijo Rini uniendo sus manos y separándolas, mientras de entre ellas salían las espadas

-wuau, ¿como haces eso?-pregunto Haruka-deberías enseñarme para que yo saque asi la mia-dijo Haruka sonriendo

-no, es que eso es único entre la persona que amo y yo-dijo Rini jugando con las espadas, mientras Hotaru se sonrojaba-es que una es de esa persona especial y otra es mia-dijo ahora observándolas

-¿y porque tienes las dos?-pregunto Hotaru

-porque me dijo que tal ves la necesitaría yo, o su pasado yo-dijo Rini

-¿su pasado yo?-pregunto Haruka, que era la que menos entendia

-asi es, porque estas espadas solo las podemos agarrar esa persona y yo-dijo Rini lanzándosela a Haruka que la intento agarrar, pero traspaso las manos de la rubia, que veía atónita la acción de la espada, y Michiru quizo recogerla y tampoco pudo, Setsuna ni lo intento, era obvio que seria Hotaru, sin embargo, fue Rini la que la levanto-¿lo ves?-dijo ahora juntando a ambas de los mangos haciendo una sola

-vaya, pero si que son especiales-dijo Haruka muy sorprendida

-asi es, porque son echas con el amor de la persona que mas amo en el mundo y yo-dijo Rini lanzándola al cielo mientras daba de vueltas, luego cayo en sus manos, para luego volverlas a desaparecer al cerrar las manos-no se preocupen, no son las únicas, hay otro par similar-

-¿de quien?-pregunto Hotaru-pense que estas eran únicas-dijo Hotaru haciendo una mirada que nadie vio mas que Rini y se sonrojo

-e-ehm, lo sabran a su tiempo-dijo Rini sonriendo aun sonrojada

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-aquí no podemos hablar señoritas, hablaremos en otro momento-dijo Sailor Moon Crescent dándoles la espalda-ademas supongo que mi querida Serenity tiene que ir a ver a Mars, ¿o me equivoco?-

-¡es cierto Mars!-dijo Serena des transformándose al igual que las demás y echándose a correr a todo lo que daba

-pero esto no termina aquí-dijo Lita en tono amenazador, siendo la ultima en quedarse, ya que las demás ya habían corrido

-lo se Júpiter-dijo Sailor Moon Crescent para luego desaparecer, y asi Júpiter salio detrás de las demás

Al llegar subieron corriendo y al llegar arriba casi sin aliento y vieron a las Outhers

-chicas-dijo Serena muy muy agitada-¿y Rei?-

-aquí estoy Serena-dijo Rei caminando despacio pues digamos que Xeiton no había sido muy amable

-Rei-dijo corriendo a abrazarla

-tranquila estoy bien, ¿y tu?-dijo Rei separándose y viendo a Serena de arriba abajo, sin embargo vio a serena sonrojarse un poco y lo mismo le paso a ella-b-bueno, creo que estas bien-dijo sonriendo y Serena solo asintió de la misma manera-¿y ustedes?-dijo observando a sus amigas Inners

-bien gracias Rei-dijo Amy

-¿y ustedes?-dijo ¿erena viendo a las Outhers y a Rini-¿Rini como estas?-dijo algo preocupada y Rini estaba perfecta

-bien, sin ni un rasguño-dijo dando de vueltas

-sabes cabeza de bombón, debo aceptar que la pequeña Rini es toda una guerrera-dijo Haruka acariciándole la cabeza a Rini

-por ella destruimos al enemigo-dijo Rei

-¿en serio Rini?-dijo Serena muy sorprendida

-asi es-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-ademas de que maneja perfectamente un par de espadas especiales-dijo Hotaru con la misma mirada de antes, y Rini solo agacho la cabeza sonrojada

-¿espadas?-pregunto Serena y Rini solo asintió

-son una cosa enorme-dijo Hotaru

-a verlas Rini, a verlas-dijeron todas las que no las conocían

-esta bien-dijo Rini juntando las manos y separándolas sacando el par de espadas que eran idénticas

-wuau-dijeron todas con un brillo en los ojos

-y no solo eso, nadie las puede agarrar-dijo Haruka

-¿como?-dijeron las demás, entonces Rini se las aventó a Mina y le atravesaron las manos, todas lo intentaron y ninguna pudo

-¿y ustedes?-pregunto Lita viendo a las Outhers

-tampoco, Michiru y yo lo intentamos y fue imposible-dijo Haruka-pero…tu Set, no lo intentaste, ni tu princesa-dijo viendo a Hotaru

-vamos inténtelo-dijo Amy, Setsuna se acerco y fue inútil, voltearon a ver a Hotaru y esta a Rini

-ya estuvo bueno, dejen de jugar con esto-dijo Rini jalándolas, aventándolas al aire, y ahí se hicieron una y después cayeron en las manos de Rini que las cerro al instante y desaparecieron, y todas tenían brillitos en los ojos

-eso es espectacular-dijeron todas

-si si lo que digan-dijo Rini

-bueno preciosas, creo que nosotras nos retiramos-dijo Haruka y las demás asintieron

-bueno, que les vaya bien-dijeron las Inners

-nos vemos mamá-dijo Rini abrazando a Serena y también a Rei

-adios pequeña-le dijo Rei dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, al igual que Serena, asi las 5 cinco chicas se fueron a la mansión Tenoh

Mientras las demás se pusieron de acuerdo para quedarse a dormir en la casa de Rei, al principio Serena se quedo chocada, pero luego todo estuvo bien, y acepto que se quedaran a dormir con ellas, y todas durmieron en el cuarto de Rei, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Serena, pues Mina se adueño de SU Rei, y ella tuvo que dormir en la cama sola, mientras Rei y Mina se dormían en una colchoneta, y Amy y Lita en otra. Pero al final todas se durmieron, o al menos trataban.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la mansión Tenoh….

-buenas noches-dijeron las dos niñas caminando hacia el cuarto de Hotaru

-¿ya se van?-pregunto Haruka extrañada

-si papá Haruka, estamos cansadas-dijo Hotaru y Rini solo asintió

-esta bien, hasta mañana pequeñas-dijo Haruka, y las niñas fueron directo hacia el cuarto de la pelinegra, entraron se cambiaron y se subieron a la cama

-dime, esas espadas….-dijo Hotaru-¿las puedo tocar yo?-

-asi es-dijo Rini-¿quieres probar?-dijo ahora con una sonrisa

-si-dijo algo emocionada

-bien-dijo Rini sacando una ves mas las espadas-mira, esta es la que usa Saturn, sin embargo ambas las podemos agarrar-dijo extendiéndole la espada de Saturn y Hotaru la tomo en sus manos, y no paso nada, se quedo tal y como es no trapaso sus manos ni nada

-¿y como sabes cual es la de Saturn, y cual es la tuya?-dijo tomando ambas en sus manos, eran tan iguales, pero la energía de cada era distinta, una tenia mas poder de Saturn, y otra mas de Chibi Moon

-porque la mia tiene mas poder de ella, y la de ella tiene mas poder mio-dijo Rini sonriendo

-¿y porque?-dijo Saturn, pues ella pensaba lo contrario

-pues por el simple echo, de que cada una regalo un poco de su poder para crearlas, y para que la otra la pudiera usar y a la ves esta la proteja-dijo Rini tomando la de Saturn

-ahora entiendo….y ella te enseño a pelear asi, ¿cierto?-dijo Hotaru-es que peleas igualito a mi-dijo algo sonrojada

-asi es, me dijo que al igual que con ella, contigo iba a complementarme igual de bien-dijo Rini tomando las manos de Hotaru

-asi será Rini-dijo Hotaru acariciando las manos de Rini, pero alguien llego y Hotaru tenia en la mano la espada de Rini y se la dio a Rini tan rápido, que la persona que entro apenas y vio la acción

-Hotaru…-dijo la persona-¿tenias en tus manos una de esas espadas?-

-p-papá Haruka-dijo Hotaru algo nerviosa y Rini solo sonrio

-¿pudiste agarrarlas?-

-ehm, no como crees, debe haber sido tu imaginación-dijo Hotaru entrando al baño, dejando solo a Haruka y a Rini

-¿y bien?-dijo Haruka

-ehm, debio haber sido tu imaginación-dijo Rini guardando las espadas de la peculiar forma en que lo hacia, al igual que Saturn, pues de echo ella le enseño a guardarlas asi

Pero alguien mas entro-¿imaginación que?-dijo y Rini se puso aun mas nerviosa, lo único que se le ocurrio fue irse al baño detrás de Hotaru, y poner seguro al entrar y volteo a ver a Hotaru casi sin aire

-¿y ahora?-dijo Rini y Hotaru solo se le quedo viendo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_les habia dicho que la estructura del fic, bueno su narración no cambiara hasta el final, soo...gracias por leer y espero algun review porfavor :) son mi mejor paga_**

**_FUU(:_**

**_Facebook: Oosaki Fuu_**


	15. excusas y el primer beso

**_Ni Rei Ni Serena Ni niguno de Sailor Moon me pertence_**

**aqui el segundo capi :) gracias por leer, disfruten :)**

CAPITULO CATORCE….excusas y el primer beso

-ehm, debio haber sido tu imaginación-dijo Rini guardando las espadas de la peculiar forma en que lo hacia, al igual que Saturn, pues ella le enseño a guardarlas asi.

Pero alguien mas entro-¿imaginación que?-dijo y Rini se puso aun mas nerviosa, lo único que se le ocurrio fue irse al baño detrás de Hotaru, y poner seguro al entrar y volteo a ver a Hotaru casi sin aire

-¿y ahora?-dijo Rini y Hotaru solo se le quedo viendo

-no se Rini-

-¡ya se!-dijo Rini

-¿que hacemos?-

-mira, cuando te lance la mia, tu vas a hacer como que la quieres agarrar, entonces, cuando sientas que casi la tienes en tus manos, la dejas caer, de manera que se vea que la quieres sostener, ¿entiendes?-

-haber, intentemoslo-dijo Hotaru, y Rini las saco y se las avento y a la primera se vio muy creible-un momento…-dijo Hotaru agarrándolas al estilo Saturn, dándoles vuelta con un dedo en el mango, para que quedaran de frente apuntando a Rini

-¿que pasa?-

-¿te molesta si mejor les decimos la verdad?-dijo Hotaru acercándose a Rini que solo negó-o prefieres que sea sorpresa y que lo vean mientras estamos en batalla, seria mas sorprendente, ¿no crees?-

-si, eso seria mas "wuau"-dijo Rini

-entonces ven, vamos-dijo Hotaru dándole la espada a Rini, y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que la pobre pelinegra se pusiera toda roja y Rini solo sonrio

-eres tan igual a Saturn, supongo que es porque son la misma persona-dijo Rini y después salieron, y Haruka y Michiru estaban esperándolas

-¿y bien?-pregunto Haruka

-¿que pasa?-dijo Michiru

-nada-dijo Hotaru

-¿y que con las espadas?-dijo Haruka señalando a las espadas que llevaba en las manos Rini-¿las puedes agarrar?-

-no, como crees-dijo Hotaru sonriendo-mira-dijo y Rini le lanzo las espadas, y tal como ensayaron, las dejo caer que casi parecía real-lo ves-dijo la pelinegra mientras la otra niña las guardaba

-¿y entonces lo que vi?-dijo la rubia

-no fue nada papá Haruka-

-esta bien, si ustedes lo dicen-dijo Michiru

-si mamá Michiru-dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa

-hasta mañana princesas-dijo Haruka y detrás de ella Michiru

-algo no anda bien-dijo Haruka mientras caminaba junto a Michiru hacia su habitación

-tienes razón-dijo Michiru, pues esas espadas tenían una gran energía, y asi ambas entraron a su cuarto, y se dispusieron solo a dormir, pues si que había sido un poco bastante agotado ese dia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el templo Hikawa, tres de las cinco chicas podían dormir, mientras otras dos no, asi que la primera, chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, se ponía de pie para no lastimar a las demás, entonces salía cuidadosamente del cuarto, mientras la otra que tampoco podía dormir, hacia lo mismo, siguiendo a la otra, que se fue a las escaleras de afuera

-¿que sucede, no puedes dormir?-dijo tomando asiento junto a la otra

-si, no puedo dormir por alguna extraña razón-

-lo se, siempre que te quedas conmigo duermes como un bebé-dijo mirando hacia el cielo, mientras la otra no apartaba la vista de ella

-sabes…-dijo con un gran suspiro-me hubiera gustado mucho conocerte en otras condiciones-

-¿porque?-

-porque asi, no tendría miedo de decirte esto…-dijo la rubia tomando mucho aire

-¿que pasa?-dijo volteando a ver a la rubia

-te amo-dijo la rubia mientras la otra solo abria los ojos muy sorprendida-yo se que soy una idiota, pero es que no se como paso, solo se que lo sentí y ya, después de todo….soy la diosa del amor, y se que no importa si se es mujer u hombre, el amor simplemente da-dijo ahora ella dirigiendo la mirada al cielo. La mirada de su acompañante paso de sorprendida a tierna y llena de amor

-sabes…-dijo capturando la atención de la rubia-me ganaste la declaración-dijo sonriendo y la rubia se sorprendio mucho

-¿porque dices eso?-

-porque si no hubieras sido tu la que lo dijo….hubiera sido yo-dijo acercándose a la rubia lentamente, pero antes de hacer contacto con sus labios esta se hizo para atrás

-sabes….-dijo la ojiazul sonrojada-a pesar de que soy la diosa del amor…nunca eh besado a nadie-la castaña solo sonrio, y se volvió a acercar

-entonces tengo que sentirme halagada de ser yo….la primera en besar los labios de la diosa del amor-dijo casi en un susurro, para después besar tiernamente y a la vez lento, Mina sintió una sensación muy linda, después de todo ella nunca había besado a nadie, y su primer beso fue todo un sueño, lentamente se separaron poco a poco fueron tomando de nuevo su distancia, ambas regresaron su mirada al hermoso cielo estrellado y suspiraron al mismo tiempo, mientras Lita se acercaba a Mina y esta se recargaba de ella, siendo abrazada por los fuertes brazos de la Sailor Inner mas fuerte

-te amo Mina-dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Mina

-y yo a ti Lita-dijo Mina dándole un beso en la mejilla, sin percatarse de que alguien las observaba

-despues de todo serán felices, ¿o no?-

-asi es Rei, asi es-dijo Serena que era abrazada por Rei por atrás-te amo…mi valiente guerrera del fuego-

-y yo a ti….mi hermosa princesa de la luna-dijo Rei para luego fundirse en un tierno, pero apasionado beso con su amada princesa, mientras la guerrera del agua solo veía ambas escenas algo triste, y es que ella también estaba parada, pero nadie notaba la presencia de la otra, asi que solo suspiro

-no te pongas triste-escucho un susurro detrás de ella, reconocia perfectamente la voz

-¿que te hace pensar que lo estoy?-dijo sonriendo aun sin voltear

-porque te conozco mejor de lo que crees-

-¿asi?-

-si, y lo sabes bien-dijo también sonriendo

-entonces….¿porque no me enseña usted mi futuro?-dijo Amy volteando para encontrarse con los ojos carmesí de cierta guerrera de cabello verde

-tal vez eso sea bueno….tanto para usted señorita…como para mi, ¿no lo cree?-dijo acercándose a Amy

-tiene razón, en todas y cada una de las palabras que dice-dijo esta acercándose mas a ella

-si usted esta dispuesta…la llevare en este mismo instante-dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Amy

-seria un placer-dijo aceptando la mano

-debo advertirle, que no regresaremos esta misma noche-dijo tomando de la cintura a la peliazul

-mmm, ¿y cree que me importa mucho?-dijo con una sonrisa picara de esas que no eran muy común en ella

-no, lo dudo-dijo la guerrera del tiempo, mientras Amy se abrazaba de ella, y desaparecían de aquel lugar, sin dejar ningún rastro

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_hasta aqui este capi, espero y les haya gustado :) un review siempre es bienvenido _**

**_FUU(:_**

**_Facebook: Oosaki Fuu_**


End file.
